Thank you for saving me from my secrets
by Incensio Lady
Summary: Abandoned. Harry is being abused by his realitives and Snape comes to the rescue. Its slash so be warned HPSS. A little bit of a crossover, LotR.
1. 1: A small favour

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. *cry* it is all the property of JKR.

A.N. plz be kind this is my first fanfiction but feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism don't just make fun of me.

Chapter 1

            Professor Severus Snape stalked from Dumbledore's office 

"The Bastard the stupid twinkley eyed bastard" He muttered to himself.

"He is doing it to punish me, he really is quite cunning that man. He should have been a Slytherin"

**********************flashback*************************

Snape swept up the staircase throwing evil glances at anything that moved, but that was confined to the moving pictures as it was the summer holidays and all the students were at home.

'I wonder what Albus could want with me?' Snape thought to himself.

"Lollypops" he drawled at the gargoyle which immediately moved to uncover the staircase which lead to the headmaster's office. 

As he raised his hand to knock on the door the voice of Albus called for him to come in.

'How does he do it?' Snape wondered to himself as he sat down 'How does he always know when I'm just about to knock? How does he do it does he read my mind? Or something else…..

"Sherbet lemon Severus?" Albus asked interrupting  Snape's thoughts.

"No thank you Albus I'm quite fine. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Why get ahead of our selves why not just talk for a while? Life must be very stressful for you. Care to talk about it?"

"No thanks once again Albus. Why do you continue to ask when I keep saying no?"

"Because everyone needs someone to talk to"

"Not me I'm quite fine by myself thank you very much' Snape sneered "But we are getting off topic. What did you want to talk to me about?" 

Albus sighed "Ok Severus if you insist on being formal, it concerns Harry Pott…."

"No Albus I want nothing to do with that spoilt brat I have enough to deal with at the moment"

"No Severus you don't understand Harry's friends are getting worried they write to Harry every day now and the owls keep coming back."

"His fawning guardians have probably taken him to Disney land or something" Snape shot back bitterly.

"Even so Severus I really think someone should check on him"

"No Albus not me get one of the other teachers one of the ones who fawn over him but NOT ME!!!"

"Severus calm down you know very well that all the other teachers are away you are the only one who I can send."

"Go yourself then" Snape said stubbornly

"You know very well I cannot leave the castle with Voldemort alive once more" 

"Okay okay, but you owe me for this albus" Snape said as he swept from the office.

"Oh no Severus you will be the one who owes me." Dumbledore said to himself with a small smile as he watched Snape glide down the staircase.

******************end flashback**************************************


	2. 2: Number 4 Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing at all it all belongs to JKR even the plot has been used a few times.

Sorry about last chapter as I said I'm new at this and I get writers block (and sore fingers) I'll write more this time I promise. Btw if any one wants to pre read this for me plz email me Burn_1000@hotmail.com

So on with the show

Chapter 2

      Snape smiled. He hated muggles but you had to agree that nothing compared to driving 120Km/h down the highway in a convertible.

Still smiling he drove to number 4 Privet drive and pulled into the driveway.

As he swang out of the car he paused to smooth his muggle clothing. He was wearing a white long sleaved button up shirt and well fitting black slacks and his hair was if a loose pony tail at the back of his head.

'What a lovely way to spend my holidays' Snape thought sarcastically as he strode towards the door and knocked. 

"Dudley sweetums will you get the door for mummy please. A sickly sweet women's voice called from inside the house.

"Yes mum" Another voice called.

The door opened and Snape caught his first glance of Dudley Dursley.

'Oh Merlin that boy must weigh 300Kg. He is fatter than he is tall. How is it that Potter can be so skinny while this pig is so massive?' Snape wondered.

'Probably doesn't want to get fat and ruin his perfect image' His spiteful side answered.

"Can I help you?" The massive boy asked.

"Ah, yes my name is Professor Severus Snape and I am one of Harry Potter's teachers and I have been asked to come and check on him"

The boy took a step back and looked fearful.

"Mum, Dad one of those freaks are at the door he wants to see Harry" the boy screamed into the house while still backing away.

"He what!?!?" Came the answering scream from the living room and almost instantly he found himself staring at a tall fat necked very angry mad.

"Vernon Dursley I presume?" Snape sneered.

"Yes and we don't want any of your kind around here so leave now!" Vernon bellowed.

Snape was taken aback.

"Oh I'm sorry I frightened you Mr Dursley but I'm not a follower of Voldemort" Snape answer almost apologetic.

"Voldemort? Isn't that the guy who killed the freaks and landed us with The Boy." Vernon asked slights taken aback by the obscure answer." I was referring to all you magic kinds. Abnormal the lot of you. Pity I didn't manage to beat out from The Boy."

   Snape was surprised the almost acted as if they hated Potter but that couldn't be right. Could it?

"Well all I ask is to see the boy and then I will leave  you in peace." He offered almost ready to hex the irritating muggle.

"No go away I will not have someone as abnormal as you in my home and the boy will never be returning to that filthy school of yours he finally pushed me to far and he will not be returning ." Vernon looked very pleased after his rave.

Snape was shocked. As much as he despised Potter and wanted him to go away he couldn't leave him here with no hope for returning to the wizarding world.

"Out of my way, Muggle" Snape said pushing Vernon over.

"Potter where are you? Answer me it is Professor Snape" Snape yelled as he ran through the house.

Nothing answered.

Snape ran up the stairs and began checking the bedrooms until he came to one with many locks on the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Snape muttered to himself  as he pulled his wand from his robes and cast the unlocking charm.

The locks fell away and the door swung open.

Snape gasped.

Ok so how do we like it? See the little button that  says review well please push it . it is really easy. Please tell me what you think.


	3. 3: Explosion

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3:

Snape gasped.

The room he had just entered was bare. Just a bed a desk and that was it. There were also bars on the window. He didn't even want to think why there were bars on his window.

He turned and locked the door so that stupid muggle wouldn't disturb his search.

Then he saw him.

He was on the bed; he was naked and covered in blood and bruises.

"Potter?" Snape asked quietly.

The battered boy on the bed cringed and curled into a ball saying

"Sorry Uncle Vernon I won't do it again just please don't hit me."

"Potter it's not him it is me Professor Snape." Snape said softly reaching out Harry.

Harry woke up.

"Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" Harry said surprised.

"I was supposed to be checking how you were going but now I'm taking you away from here." Snape said straitening up. "Put some clothes on we leave immediately."

Harry didn't move.

"Professor I don't have any clothes." He said weakly.

"What do you mean no clothes?" Snape snapped.

"I mean I don't have any Uncle Vernon took them away." He replied

"He took them away?" Snape looked at him questioningly.

"Yes."

"Then put on your school robes." Snape answered wondering what the boy could have to deserve having his clothes taken away.

"They were burnt." Was his quiet answer.

"Burnt?" Snape questioned.

"Yes burnt, Uncle Vernon took my whole trunk into the backyard and burnt it." Harry answered staring at Snape as if willing him to make a comment about his perfect life now.

"All of your things? Even your wand?" Snape asked horrified. Just then the banging on the door started and the muggle started to order him to get out of his house.

Ignoring the banging Harry shook his head.

"I saved a couple of things; I don't put my wand in my trunk any more since Uncle Vernon threatened to snap it last year." Harry answered then looked horrified at what he had revealed.

Snape was taken aback. This had been going on for more than a year?!?!

"Why didn't you tell any one Potter? We could have helped you." Snape asked very angrily.

"Because I deserve it." Was Harry's almost inaudible reply.

Snape rounded on Harry.

"Never, never, never think that Harry, you never deserve to be treated like this no one does." Snape said shaking Harry's shoulders.

Harry sat there and stared at Snape.

"What?" Snape asked as Harry continued to stare at him.

"You called me Harry. You never call me Harry." He answered sounding shocked.

Snape looked lost until he realised that he had indeed called Harry by his first name.

"Well Potter doesn't seem to fit well in these circumstances." Snape said in explanation.

"Yes Professor." 

"Well if I'm calling you Harry maybe you could call me Severus, I don't think Professor if very appropriate for these circumstances either." Snape said then he realised he had just told Harry to use his first name. Where had that come from?

"Ok Pro..Severus" Harry said after he lost his shocked expression. Was Snape being nice?

After a small awkward silence Snape moved away from Harry. He pulled out his wand and transfigured Harry's lone bed sheet into a robe.

"Put that on Harry." Snape said "We are leaving."

Harry put on the bed sheet/robe and knelt down beside his bed.

"What are you doing Po..Harry." Snape asked.

Harry looked up.

"Oh there is a loose floor board down here I hid the things I saved under it." With that Harry pulled up the board and pulled out a wand, a cloak and a scrapbook.

"Is that all you saved?" Snape asked quietly.

"Yes this is all I have except Hedwig of course because I left her in the owerly." Harry answered.

Snape was shocked. All he had was his wand a very tattered inside out cloak and a small scrapbook. He would hurt those muggle for what they had done to Harry.

Snape took a deep breath and continued.

"Ok Harry I think it is about time we left." 

"Yes Severus I agree." Harry answered. He slipped the cloak on and promptly disappeared.

Snape was shocked until he remembered Harry's invisibility cloak.

Snape strode towards the door invisible Harry following close behind. He once again spoke the unlocking charm  and swung the door open with wand raised.

Just as the door opened Vernon Dursley stepped forward to throw himself at it. And ran straight past Snape and Harry into the room.

Snape got a rather nasty idea.

Pointing his wand at the woman and Dudley he ordered them into the room and locked the door. Then he walked away only to feel something fall against his back.

Snape spun around and saw Harry's face emerge from the invisibility cloak. He was hurting badly his face was screwed in an effort to control the pain then suddenly he fell unconscious.

Severus Snape the one person who never showed emotion got very upset. He didn't know why but the thought of Harry hurting made him so mad. 

His power exploded, the house went with it.


	4. 4: The pain of being apart

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A.N. ok girls and boys this is set in Harry's 7th year but if you haven't read OotP don't worry I won't put many spoilers except who died so if you don't want to know don't read this.

OK So thank you to everyone who reviewed I love you all lots and lots and lots. Don't be afraid to feed the author this isn't the zoo. I think….

Well on with the show.

Chapter 4:

As Harry woke up he noticed two things, one he wasn't in his bed and two his hand was entangled with someone else's.

'Well this is different' Harry thought as he strained to remember why he wasn't in bed and whose hand he was holding.

Then it all came back to him, waking up, Snape, being rescued and then nothing. 

'Must have fainted' Harry guessed.

'Wait a second, if it was Snape that freed me then WHAT THE FUCK I'M HOLDING THAT GREASY BASTARD'S HAND!!!' Harry thought not as upset as he thought he would have been in these circumstances.

"Well first things first remove my hand from Snape's" Harry said still not opening his eyes.

Removing his hand from Snape's was harder than it sounded. It took Harry 2 or 3 minutes wriggle his hand from Snape's iron grip then finally it was free!

Then came the pain. 

It was the most painful thing the had ever experienced. It was even worse than the pain he felt when Voldemort used the unforgivable pain curse on him. (A.N. what is the name of the curse I can't remember :P)

He flung his arm out and felt Snape writhing next to him. 

Then the pain stopped. Just as he touched Snape's bare skin the pain ceased and he was fine again.

Then he opened his eyes. He was lying in rubble a pile of rubble that was where number 4 Privet Drive used to be.

"Well that was interesting Harry" Came a voice from beside him.

Harry looked over to see an exhausted Snape curled up amongst the rubble.

"What happened Professor?" Harry asked. Snape went red and answered.

"Well I got angry and I sort of lost control of my power, by the way I told you, call me Severus." Harry sat staring at Snape, Severus he reminded himself. He was shocked, only school children lost control of their powers not a full grown wizard like Severus.

"Why?" Was all Harry said.

"I don't know." Came the weary answer.

"Ok then I'll accept that but look at the house how can I be still alive when the house is rubble?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I don't know that either." Was the only reply Severus could offer.

"Ok" Harry said.

Harry removed his hand from Severus to help himself up and the pain immediately returned.

One hand groping Harry found Severus' hand and the pain stoped as suddenly as it started.

"Well that is interesting." Commented Severus from somewhere beside him.

"No that was painful." Was Harry's only reply.

"Well maybe keeping ourselves touching would be a good idea in this situation. What do you think?" Severus asked.

"I agree with you. That hurt too much to repeat the experiment any time soon." Harry replied.

Harry once again tried to get up, this time with Severus' hand still in his.

"Ok now that you're up how's about helping me?" Severus queried as soon as Harry stood up.

Harry moved to make sure he was stable enough an then heaved the potions master to his feet. Only to have him slump against him a moment later.

"Ummmmm." Came a contented sigh from the vicinity of his chest.

Severus suddenly snapped his head up from Harry's chest looking slightly flushed.

"Sorry about that Harry I'm obviously more tired than I thought." Said the flusted professor as he tried unsuccessfully to stand by himself and collapsed into Harry's arms once again. 

'How the hell are we going to get out of here?' Harry thought.

Remember Review review  review  review  PLEASE.

Don't you just love cliffies. J Muhahahaha.


	5. 5: Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Well ladies, gentlemen and whatever else you care to call yourselves I bowed down to your wishes and I'm writhing another chapter J

YAY I got to chapter 5 and no one has booed me off yet!!! Ok well enough of that on with the show.

Chapter 5:

As Harry wondered how they were going to leave Privet drive with Severus in his exhausted state a loud popping noise came from behind them.

"Harry, Severus, you are alright!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed. "I was so worried when the wards were destroyed. As to that what happened to the house?"

Dumbledore wore a worried expression on his kind old face.

So they told him. The Explosion, The fact Harry was still alive after the Explosion and then they explained to him about what happened when they weren't touching.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I know exactly why you are still alive Harry and why you cannot let go of each other and I have a fair idea why Severus lost control of his powers."

"WHAT!! Albus tell me immediately!" Severus snapped at Dumbledore.

"Severus I hardly think this is the time or the place to be discussing this. May I suggest we relocate to my office?" Dumbledore asked calmly not shaken in the least by Severus' outburst.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?" He replied.

"What happened to my relatives?" Harry queried.

"Harry I'm sorry but they couldn't have possibly escaped." Dumbledore answered sadly reaching an arm out to comfort the boy.

"Sorry? I'm so happy!" Harry said smiling.

Dumbledore was taken aback.

"But Harry they were your family." Said Dumbledore looking worried.

"No Albus they weren't his family. His family wouldn't have beaten him or starved him or burnt his things. _For years." Severus cut in looking murderous._

"They what!?" Dumbledore stuttered. "Harry I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. Why didn't you tell me?" Dumbledore said looking at Harry.

"Because I couldn't, I couldn't bear to have people know, to have people pity me. I get enough of that from being orphan I'm not going to give people another reason to pity me. I don't need their pity." Harry spat back at him.

Severus looked oddly at the boy.

'I always thought that he loved to spotlight. How could I have been so wrong?' Severus wondered.

"Ok Harry but I hope you will tell me if something like this happens in the future." Dumbledore said.

"Yes professor I will." Harry answered nodding his head.

"Albus we are getting sidetracked."  Severus put in. "Can we discuss this back at Hogwarts?"

"To right Severus." Dumbledore answered looking up from Harry's face. "We must get out of here before the Ministry arrive for they will surely blame you."

"Oh, I completely forgot about the house. What will you tell them?" Severus enquired.

"Nothing, I will simply tell them that you and I arrived and found Harry unconscious and the house in ruins." Dumbledore responded with a smirk.

"Albus I know you dislike the Ministry but do you have to make it so obvious?"  Severus queried as he brushed the dust from his clothes.

"Yes." 

"Ok then now may we return to Hogwarts?" Asked Severus.

"Very well" Dumbledore replied and pulled a quill from his pocket.

"That's not a portkey is it?" Harry asked shakily.

"Yes it is how else do you expect us to get to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"I….. Sorry Professor I was just wondering." Harry said quietly and stared at the ground.

"Well come on then." Dumbledore said.

Severus noticed Harry's hand tighten considerably on his and filed the information away for later study. 

Harry reached his shaking hand out to touch the quill. As soon as the three men were touching the quill Dumbledore tapped it with his wand.

Harry felt that all too familiar jerk of his navel and suddenly the memories came flooding back.

"Kill the spare…." The sickening sound of Wormtail's hand splashing into the cauldron. "Avada Kedavra" The wand's ghosts Cedric, His Father and his mother. And Him. 

Voldemort.

Rising. 

Hurting.

Killing…….

"…….Harry, Harry." Someone was shaking him. 

Tight arms wrapped around him and the visions slowly slipped away leaving him looking up at a very worried Severus Snape.

"Sev…" Harry moaned and buried his face in Snape's shirt.

"Harry what happened?" Severus asked after a moment. "You were moaning and kept screaming 'Someone save him'" And then he realised.

The third task.

The portkey.

Voldemort.

And Cedric.

He pulled Harry closer to him and held him tight. They had never thought how using a portkey would affect Harry.

Suddenly Harry pulled back from Severus.

"I'm ok, don't worry about me. Can we go to the office now? I for one would like to know what is going on." Harry said looking around and realising that they were sitting in the middle of the forbidden forest.

Severus immediately helped Harry to his feet and they began the trek up to the castle.

Ok boys and girls hope you like it. I might not update for 2 or so days (bloody homework) so don't worry. I'll try tho.

K and remember……………………………………………………………  
  


……………………………………

…………………………………….

…………………………….

………………………….

……………………….

……………………

……………….

……………

………..

……

…

..

. 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	6. 6: Prophecy

Disclaimer: I'm poor don't sue me.

Sorry bout the delay but school is ending tomorrow and I had end of semester stuff to do.

Chapter 6:

Harry and Severus fell into the chairs in Dumbledore's office. With Severus in his exhausted state Harry had to drag him most of the way into the school and he was really tired.

Dumbledore seated himself at his desk and regaining his normal calm demeanour asked,

"Sour lemon Severus, Harry." Severus glared at him and did not answer.

"So Albus are you going to answer my questions now?" Severus said getting straight down to business.

"Well you are very impatient aren't you Severus." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes" He snapped "Now just tell me why is Harry still alive, why did my power explode and WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE STOP TOUCHING?" Dumbledore just smiled at him until he finished his outburst and then asked:

"Severus do you remember the prophesy of the serpent and the lion?"

"Yes but what has that got to do with it?" Severus snarled at him.

"Everything Severus, I believe that you and Harry are the people mentioned in the prophesy." Dumbledore answered coolly.

Severus snorted.

"Excuse me Professor but what prophesy are you talking about?" Harry asked finally breaking his silence.

"Oh Harry I forgot that you do not know the prophecy I'm talking about." 

"The prophesy was written a hundreds of years ago by Merlin himself  is says;

Fear his name, speak it not.

And in his shadow you will rot.

But two will come bound by pain

And together they shall be the shadow's bane

One of lion, one of snake

The laws of magic they will shake.

For once soul bound they will hold

More power than any ever told.

But hear me now, listen clear

Bind they must or all shall fear." 

Dumbledore spoke the prophesy from memory then looked towards Harry.

"Ok but what does it mean?" Harry asked puzzled at what the prophesy could have to do with him and Severus.

"I believe that the shadow spoken of is Voldemort." Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded seeing where that fit in but still not understanding. "The lion is a Gryffindor and the snake is a Slytherin." Harry nodded again.

"I believe that you are the lion and Severus is the snake of this prophesy." Dumbledore concluded.

"WHAT!" Exploded Severus. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M BOUND TO HARRY POTTER?!?!" Severus looked shocked. Sure he was being nice to Harry but it was only out of pity. He didn't love him, and to be bound to someone you must love them.

"Professor I can't be bound to Severus I don't even know what being bound means." Harry put in quietly. Inside he was quite hurt, Severus had been so nice. Then when he realised that the kindness came only from pity he ceased to feel hurt just defeated. He had started to grow quite fond of Severus, probably Professor Snape from now on the nasty voice in his mind said. His thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore began to speak once more.

"It seems Severus doesn't have a complete grasp of the concept either." Severus spluttered." Now, Now Severus calm down. Harry being bound in the wizarding world is like a higher form of marriage but you a bound not just by your words but by magic as well. This means that bondmates can often sense extreme emotions in each other. They also can sometimes read minds each others minds and their powers mingle making each of them more powerful, although not much. But there is a danger the ritualised form of boding is fatal to both participants unless they are both in love. But bonding by power is a whole different thing, this form of bonding occurs when a wizard looses control of his or her powers while touching another person. This does not require the participants to be in love at the time but they must be soul mates. This is why it is not really documented because most of the time a wizard has extreme control over his or her powers and the amount of times a wizard has lost control of their powers while touching their soul mates is very small. Severus you and Harry are soul mates." Severus once again started to splutter." Oh shush Severus, now in a power bond there are 3 stages Soul, Mind and Body. The soul connection is formed when the wizard looses control of their power. The Mind connection occurs when the bound both accept that they are bound and that they are soul mates. Finally, the body connection takes place when the bonded join for the first time, and before you ask Severus the pain you experience when you are not touching will continue until you are bound by all three connections. I hope this explains it to you Harry." Dumbledore finally finished and leant back in his chair await Harry and Severus' answers

"Professor what do you mean by 'join for the first time'" Harry asked while Severus began to splutter once more.

"Have sex for the first time Harry." Dumbledore answered.

At this Severus stood and began to storm from the room, only to fall from the ground the moment he released Harry's hand.

As Harry stumbled over to once again to connect hands with Severus, Dumbledore chuckled to him self, this was going to be interesting.

Ok boys and girls this took ages especially the prophesy so I hope you're happy. Did you like the twistyness about them not being able to let go till they have sex?

What should happen next?

They accept it and they mind bond then it goes from there They don't accept until Harry gets a voldie nightmare and he is hurting badly and sev realises that he really likes him and then some slashey goodness(over a couple of chapters tho so it isn't rushed) Sev gets hurt and Harry saves him Or the mysterious fourth option? 

And remember the golden word REVIEW!!!!!!!

Ok now to thank the reviewers.

rofro05: I'm trying to make them longer I promise.

Selua

happy-evo7

S: Thanks for the cool review my friend read your review and said you sounded a lot like me. Be afraid cause I'm weird.

Queen of Farfarello:*Blushes* 

J.J

RianSveinSnape: I know I'm trying to put more detail in but I'm pretty bad at it.

Smfandonja

TommieBoy182

Luceid: Yeah I know I need more commas but I have no grammar but I will try.

KittenBabyGirl

Setsuri

GundamNymph

Egyptian Goddess

Elanor Evans

Cassa-Andra

Solana: As I said I'm working on the chappie length.

Luceid

Khilfy: Yeah I thought that Sev needed to make the mistake sometime.

Fodmonkey: Yeah I know that he was a bit OOC but I'm trying to fix that I promise.

SockGod: Btw love the name J

Faerie Queene

Phisper

GundamNymph: Yeah I know Dumbledore and sev were a bit out of character but I'm trying to make it a bit better and hell be back to his bitter and cynical      self in no time 

Tomiko: Yeah I'll try with the detail and predictability but I'm to lazy to rewrite the first few chappies ATM. I might do it later on though.

Coward in the Shadows: Yeah I know about the grammar and I'm trying to fix it and so to the spelling.

Tinybop: Good crazy is fun. * Loony Smile*   

 Mwah To you all Tess.


	7. 7: Admitting it

Disclaimer: Yeh you know the drill JKR own all characters but I sort of own the ideas. Puh who am I kidding I own nothing so bugger off.

 Ok boys and girls as almost no one voted as to which scenario they would like to see none of them are going to happen meh maybe a bit of all of them.

Ok soz bout the wait I know I know I'm lazy but well its holidays and sleep comes first at the moment. Well enough of my chatter on with the show. (Dion if you print this I'm going to have to hurt you but you understandJ) And one thing extra Harry and Sev have relocated to Sev's rooms.

Chapter 7:

Severus was shocked. This was impossible, either he and Harry have sex or they were stuck together. FOREVER. That was not a good choice. It wasn't that Harry was a guy, Severus was gay. It was just HE IS A STUDENT! And not just any student, the Gryffindor golden boy Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. 

Just then the student in question looked up from his perch of the arm of Severus' chair.

"Severus what are we going to do?" Harry asked peering up at his very tall professor.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Severus asked right back not wanting to be the first to bring up the subject of the bond.

"Stop playing dumb" Harry shot at him. "You know what I'm talking about. The bond remember, and the fact that until we have sex" Severus winced at this. "We can't let go of each other."

Severus was shocked. Being a spy, against Voldemort no less he never thought that any one would ever be able to tell he was lying. True it was a very bad lie but still it unnerved him. The thought of his Death Eater duties made him realise something he had forgotten. If they didn't separate before Severus was next called to a meeting he would either have to take Harry and die from the pain when they separated them or not go and ruin his work as a spy! Damn it what was he going to do!

A cough from Harry brought him back to reality.

"You still haven't answered me Severus." Harry calmly stated. 

"No I haven't, I was thinking. You should try it one time it is quite useful." Severus said with a smirk.

"Now you are just being petty." Harry commented and as much as Severus might deny it he knew he was right.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry but this is just a bit weird. I mean I'm bound to you, one of my students and if that isn't enough I hated you since before I met you, for you fame, for your father and for I thought, the pampered and happy life you lead. It is just that it is a big thing to digest that I have a soul mate and that I am bound to him." Severus took a deep breath and suddenly realised how much he had said. What was it about this boy that possessed him to share so much of his feelings?

"I understand Severus but we need to do something about this." Harry paused trying not to voice too many of his fears then he shrugged in acceptance and continued "What are we going to do when the school year starts? What are we going to tell everyone? What about my friends, my classes, Quidditch. I can't have a normal life if I can't stop touching you. What will happen when Voldemort calls you, what happens when he finds out? That's right either you blow your cover as spy or we both die." Harry took a deep breath and waited for the cruel answer, but it never came. All he heard was the quite voice of Severus.

"I don't know Harry I really don't know."  Severus paused for a while realising that Harry had come to the same conclusions as he had about Voldemort. Maybe he wasn't as ignorant as he had thought he was.

Severus was suddenly pulled out of his contemplation as something slumped against him.

Severus looked over to see Harry leaning half asleep against his shoulder. Nudging Harry Severus asked.

"Harry we have been up for almost 24 hours would you like to go to bed?" Harry nodded and without thinking Severus swept Harry up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. Severus then turned to get changed for bed. He summoned his bed clothes and turned to get dressed one hand always resting on Harry's arm. When he turned back Harry was asleep, a small smile gracing his beautiful face………  Wait a second, Severus thought where did that come from. Did I just think Harry was beautiful? What is wrong with me? He's a student for Merlin's sake. A STUDENT!!!!! Severus had always been a practical man; he wasn't going to continue denying something that he knew was true. So Severus sat down and admitted to himself that he and Harry were bonded and that he did indeed have a soul mate, student or no.

With that done Severus climbed into bed and wondered how long it would take Harry to admit that they were bonded.

Well hope you liked it, it was rushed but well can't do anything about that now so well enjoy and REVIEW fanks *smile*


	8. 8: Mind Bond

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I would be rolling in cash not writing this and as it is I don't have enough money to roll in so obviously I don't own them. Ta da. Are we confused yet?

Once again I'm apologising to all those people who read chapter 7 and found my mistake. And to those people who didn't notice the a.n I made a mistake at the end of chappie 7. I said that Sev stopped touching Harry, He shouldn't do that. K? 

Well on with the show ladies and jellybeans.

Chapter 8:

        Harry woke up. But for once it wasn't from a terrible nightmare; he woke slowly and happily only slightly noticing the arm draped protectively around him. As he regained consciousness Harry wondered why for the first time since Voldemort had risen he hadn't had one of his nightmares, he always had them, wether real visions of Voldemort's movements or just nightmares. Suddenly something… someone shifted against him. For a few seconds Harry was scared, what had happened? Had he been captured or ……..  Just then Harry remembered Severus and ceased to worry. The pessimistic part of his mind told him to worry, to struggle. This was SNAPE his most hated teacher!!! The optimistic part of Harry's mind reminded his that this wasn't Professor Snape this was Severus, his soul mate. Slowly, after much internal argument the optimistic side won, with the pessimistic side slowly conceding that, well being bound to Severus wasn't that bad after all. A soul mate was with you forever and maybe, Harry thought as his pessimistic side went into hiding, he could find with Severus the family he had always hoped for. Yes, Harry thought, Severus was his soul mate and he didn't particularly care anymore.

As soon as Harry had come to this conclusion a brilliant blue light enveloped him and Severus. 

      Severus awoke, his battle instincts immediately taking over. He sat up and rolled sideways off the bed pulling his wand as he went. Then there was pain. A small hand grasped onto his arm and the pain miraculous disappeared. Only once the pain had gone did Severus remember his bond to Harry and realise what the blue light covering them could mean.

"You admitted it, didn't you Harry? This is the mind bond." Severus put to Harry.

"Yeah I was thinking as I woke up, I decided that you weren't so bad after all and being bonded to you wasn't the end of the world then this blue light appeared and then you woke up." Harry answered smiling at him. That smile shocked Severus not only because it was the first time Harry had smiled at him but because of the butterflies that appeared in his stomach. Severus was old enough to know what that meant. 

'Merlin, I'm falling for him!!' Severus regained his composure and looked at Harry, suddenly realising that they had never taken him to the hospital wing for his injuries.

"Harry come on we must get dressed have showers and have breakfast before I take you up to the hospital wing." Severus said as he moved to leave the bed. 

"Um Severus?" Harry looked worried "How are we going to take showers when we must be touching at all times?" 

Severus almost hit himself. How could he not have thought of that? 

"Uh, yes that is a problem." Severus answered. "Well I could cast a blinding charm, but I'm not particularly good at them so I could probably see anyway." He mused as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Severus" Harry asked Severus looked at him. "I don't care all that much, you have seen me naked before and I feel comfortable around you I was actually asking for you." Harry said looking Severus in the eye. Severus wondered how to react. He didn't particularly care but he worried about Harry's reaction to his scars. Being a Death Eater is hazardous and when one displeases the Dark Lord one gains many scars. But as Harry was his soul mate and he was stuck with him forever he may as well get used to them early.

"No I don't particularly mind I just warn you I have quite a few scars and some are quite gruesome." Severus said as he rose and lead Harry to the bathroom.

Severus enlarged the shower so there were two shower heads as Harry undressed. As Harry turned to the shower Severus couldn't help but watch, he moved so gracefully, his body was slim yet muscular but the smooth pale surface was marred by many scars, some old and some new. As if he felt Severus' eyes on him, Harry turned to him and said.

"See, you're not the only one who is scared" Severus undressed and followed Harry into the shower, angry at the man who had damaged his Harry. HIS Harry? He had just called Harry his; this was not good, not only am I falling for him but I'm getting possessive as well.

The shower was challenging, Severus had to keep immense control over his body to stop it reacting to the beautiful lithe body next to him. What Severus didn't know was that Harry had exactly the same problem. Harry had watched Severus as he showered; his tall muscular frame usually hidden under flowing robes was milk white but was crisscrossed with scars to rival Harry's own, his hair usually greasy was smooth under the pounding of the water. Harry almost smacked himself, he was perving on Severus, but he couldn't like him he is a teacher, a teacher that is your soul mate Harry reminded himself. Harry had already come to terms with the fact that he liked guys more than girls but he had never told anyone, he was too afraid of how they would react; he had had a few crushes on guys but never on a teacher. Harry was suddenly afraid that the reason he was starting to like Severus was because he had been told they were soul mates, but then he remembered when Severus first started being nice to him at the Dursley's he had felt tingly and really happy. At the time he had thought that it was simply happiness at being rescued but looking back on it he realised that it was attraction. Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a fluffy black towel, typical he thought only Severus would have black towels. 

Still holding onto Harry's hand Severus exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Come on Harry we need to get dressed." Severus said as he led Harry back towards the bedroom.

"Umm Severus" Harry asked.

"What is it Harry?"

"Umm Remember I don't have any clothes." Harry mumbled suddenly very interested in his feet. Severus could have slapped himself. He rummaged in his cupboard and found one of his smaller robes and shrunk it down to Harry's size. He also found underwear but as Severus only ever had one pair of shoes at a time Harry would have to go barefoot. 

Harry pulled the clothes on and immediately felt better. Finally real clothes not just transfigured bed sheets.

Once they were both dressed Severus led Harry from his chambers and upstairs to the hospital wing.

Ok Yes they have mind bonded and yes I know there wasn't much detail in this chapter but there will be much more in the next one or two.

Ok everyone, well it was a bit rushed I know but well I'm way too lazy to put much effort into it at the moment. Well remember to review. 

Btw thanks to every one who has reviewed I'll thank you individually in my next chapter 


	9. 9: Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I'm poor don't sue me.

Yeah I know I'm late I'm sorry but I have a good reason, I'm really really really really lazy. There isn't that such a good answer.

~is mind speech ~   until further notice ~…~ will only be between Harry and our dear little Sevvie.

Chapter 9:

As Harry entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office and ordered him into bed.

Harry groaned, he had enough experience with the school nurse to know that he wasn't going to get out of the hospital wing until she was certain that he was in perfect health. Considering Harry's condition that might take a while.  

~Severus, you might want to get a book because this is going to take a while. I can tell when she gets all clucky she isn't going let me go for a couple of hours at least. ~ Harry said with a sigh.

~Good idea, Poppy can get a bit overprotective when it comes to her patients, you in particular. ~ Severus replied.

Severus Accioed a book on advanced potion making and settled down to wait.   
Madam Pomfrey came back into the room with a humph at Severus and began casting diagnostic spells on the skinny boy sprawled out on the bed.

When they were completed Pomfrey rounded on Severus.

"What happened to this boy? Huh Severus, why was he not brought to me immediately? He has many many injuries, a fractured ankle that has only just healed, sloppily at that, numerous bruises and lacerations many of which will scar and bruised ribs. He is half starved and has not got his correct vitamins in many years, if ever." She took a breath and Severus took this opportunity to reply.

"Well I can answer most of your questions, one Harry was abused by his relatives, and he was not brought to you immediately because we had to see the headmaster and we needed to sleep. Also yes I realise he has many injuries but I did not inflict any of his injuries so please cease to annoy me." Severus scowled at her.

Her only response was to gasp slightly then scowl back at him and tell him to vacate her infirmary.

"I can't leave." Severus said answering her demand.

"And why not? I'm sure I can keep an eye on Harry, I will tell Albus how you argued, so he won't be able to blame you." Pomfrey said motioning for Severus to leave.

"I can't leave him, Poppy, we are bonded."  Severus replied looking at the medi-witch.

Madam Pomfrey's only answer was to gasp and faint.

Harry started to giggle and Severus gave him a look that clearly said 'oh get a life'. Severus then turned to Pomfrey.

~ Oh how fun I made her faint~ Severus commented dryly to Harry as they moved to check on the nurse. ~ Well I suppose if I get to make people faint it is all worth it. ~ Severus said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

~ Oh lighten up Severus; you have to admit that was pretty funny. ~ Harry giggled again.

Severus scowled at him.

Just then Pomfrey began to stir. They stood back and waited for her to regain her senses. It didn't take long. Within a few seconds she was siting up and looking from Harry to Severus and back again. Harry suppressed a giggle at her face and earned himself a scowl from Severus. Finally she spoke.

"Severus I swear I just heard you say that you were bound to Harry?" Pomfrey commented confused but amused. (A.N. He he that rhymed)

"You heard it because that is what I said Poppy, Harry and I are power bound and soul mates." Not giving Harry the satisfaction of seeing the amusement that danced behind his ebony eyes.

"Uhhh…." 

"Oh how very eloquent Poppy."

"How" She finally managed to squeeze out.

"I lost control of my powers when I was touching Harry and it seems when that happens, if the two people are soulmates then they are bound." Severus answered blushing slightly.

"Uhhhh... Why must you touch then? It isn't required in a normal bond." Pomfrey queried.

"Ah that is because when a normal bond is formed all of the components of the bond are formed at once. In a power bond however there are three stages soul, where the souls join with the power burst, mind, where the bound come to terms with the bond and admit to themselves that they have a soulmate and then there is the body connection which occurs when the bound first have sexual relations. The bound must keep physical contact at all times after their souls are bound or experience excruciating pain. I believe this is because the souls have become one and until the bond is sealed separating rips them apart" Severus stated matter of factly.

Poppy stared blankly at him.

"But being bound is legally marriage Severus." Poppy said after a moment.

Harry's eyes bulged a bit at this but remained silent. Dumbledore had said that being bound was like the wizard version of marriage, but it hadn't sunk in before. Whoa he was married to Severus Snape; this was going to be mighty hard to explain to everyone.

"Yes I know, but we must wait for Albus to get the paperwork." Severus said not a trace of emotion showing on his face.

Pomfrey turned to Harry.

"Ah so I must start calling you Mister Potter-Snape then I suppose?" 

Harry looked a bit shocked. He then turned hadn't thought of that!

Pomfrey immediately went into mothering mode and gathered Harry up in a hug.

"Oh Harry dear, you didn't know did you?" Harry shook his head. " Oh well I'll explain it to you, in a wizard and witch couple the witch takes the wizard's last name, just like in muggle marriages. But in a same sex bond couple the younger takes the last name of the older and adds it to their own." 

"Do you mean that there has been many same sex bondmates?" Harry asked anxious to know if homosexuality was normal in the wizard world, having heard nothing about it previously.

"Yes they are very common almost as common as male/female couples although most occur later in life, we aren't uncivilised muggles here we are wizards and witches and homosexuality is accepted in the wizard community. In fact I believe that Minerva McGonagall had a female bond mate until she died in You Know Who's first uprising. But that doesn't mean that some wizards and witches aren't homophobic too.  " Pomfrey answered hugging Harry once more.

Harry was overjoyed; it wasn't bad to like guys in the wizarding world! It was normal! Well as normal as anything in the wizarding world could be. Even with that knowledge Harry was worried about Ron's reaction. He was terrified that his best friend was one of those homophobic wizards and that he would desert Harry when he told him about his sexuality and his soulmate. Then he remembered Hermione and felt suddenly happier, she would help him tell Ron and he was sure she wouldn't care if Harry was gay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of Sixth year, Harry and Hermione stood at Kings Cross station waiting to be picked up. 

Suddenly there is a cry of pain behind them and they spin around to see two men in their early twenties kicking two boys in their teens. 

They were swearing at them and calling them fags and freaks. Before Harry could react Hermione had run over to the two men and proceeded to kick each of them in the balls before they noticed what was going on. When they finally looked to see who was attacking them, they were met with a glare which would rival Severus' and a string of insults. As they hurried away, Hermione muttered

"Fucking Homophobic losers." And turned to help the two boys to their feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just then Harry was nocked from his contemplation by Pomfrey asking him to get back into bed.

As Harry settled into the bed once more he wondered how his life was going change now that he was no longer Harry Potter, The boy who lived but 

Harry Potter-Snape, Husband to Severus Snape _and the boy who lived. As he drifted into a healing sleep Harry wondered what the wizarding world were going to think about their saviour being married to a Death Eater when they finally found out. Harry chuckled at the thought and finally succumbed to sleep._

Ok then like it? Hate it? Tell me REVIEW!!!!!! Please, pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?


	10. 10: The Bittersweet Kiss

This chapter is dedicated to Queen of Farfarello, KittenBabyGirl and Cassa-Andra cause you keep reviewing and reading and giving me lovely complements, you keep me writing. Omg I am so sappy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ok well I have been lazy and have not updated. If I make any mistakes in this chapter please attribute it to the fact that it is in the early hours of the morning and I am on a sugar high highly dangerous I assure you.

Well on with the show.

Harry's inner voice that he argues with is in italics the inner voice DOES NOT MEAN THAT HE IS CRAZY it just helps him admit things that he normally wouldn't. It will return in further chappies probably. Oh and Sev has an inner voice to but that is just a small appearance and will shut up once Sev threatens to banish it. May put in a snide comment every now and again tho. 

~Mind speech~

Chapter 10:

As Harry and Severus made their way to Severus' rooms after Harry was (finally) released from the hospital wing Harry couldn't help but wonder at how much his life had changed in less than 2 days.

He had a soulmate. 

He was Bonded to his soulmate.

Which meant that he was _Married._

He couldn't stop touching his soulmate, _Husband a small voice reminded him._

But on the bright side, _who said those first ones weren't bright? The little voice in his head asked _He would never have to go back to the Dursleys EVER.

Well he thought, answering the voice, I suppose it isn't all that bad, but remember it is Snape 

_Severus. _The voice reminded him.

Ok them Severus. But he still is a teacher.

_A pretty sexy teacher though. _The voice put in_._

Yes I kn… oh I did not just think that!!!

_Yes you did you agreed that Severus is sexy._ The voice teased.

Harry sighed. He couldn't even win an argument with himself. He needed help.

"You sure do." Severus muttered beside him.

"I sure do what?" Harry asked confused.

"Need help." Severus asked wondering what Harry could be on about this time.

"Um, Severus I didn't say that out loud I thought it." Harry replied realising what it could mean Severus was hit with the same thought.

"Oh Merlin that means..." Severus trailed off.

"Yep we can hear each others thoughts, another side effect of the bond I believe." Harry said shaking his head in wonderment.

"Well as useful as this is going to be in the war I don't particularly want you knowing my every thought." Severus said looking slightly worried, he certainly didn't want Harry to know about those sudden thoughts which kept popping into his mind about Harry's beauty. What he didn't know was that Harry felt exactly the same way; he really didn't want Severus overhearing one of his conversations with his inner self.

Severus sighed; they were really going to have to find a way to stop this happening unless they wanted it to. Severus wondered if he could read Harry's mind on purpose. Severus delved deep into his mind and found a presence that was almost certainly Harry. He probed it with his power until he found what could only be described as the_ Door. _Opening that Severus entered the twisted mass that was Harry's brain and was instantly flooded with his thoughts. Although feeling a bit guilty he listened in.

'OMG!! If Severus ever found out what I was thinking he would never talk to me again. He only sees me as a student. Wait since when have I admitted that I like him?' Severus let out a small gasp at this. Then the other side of the argument began.

'_Since I finally got you to realise it, you have no idea how long I have been trying to get you to accept it.' the other side of Harry's inner argument answered._

'But I didn't admit that I liked him just that he was sexy.' Another gasp from Severus.

_'No buts.' The voice said firmly 'You can't lie to me I am you remember? He is your soulmate for a reason!'_

'I suppose so' At this point Severus quickly withdrew from Harry's mind a bit shocked. Harry liked him, really liked him! He knew it was wrong to be attracted to a student, but that was what was happening wasn't it? Severus thought of Harry, Innocent, beautiful Harry, and at that moment Severus realised that he, just like Harry he was actually starting to like his soulmate. He was still wondering how he could come to that conclusion after so long of denying his feelings when Harry spoke.

"Enjoyably listing Severus?" Harry asked his anger barely hidden. Severus recoiled.

"Harry I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  Severus said feeling his heart freeze.

"How much did you hear? I only felt you leaving." Harry asked eyes blazing.

"From OMG." Severus answered quietly. Harry's face fell, his eyes losing their anger to be replaced by something else, _fear._

This time it was Harry that apologised, he stammered saying that he hadn't meant it and that he was sorry and that he would understand if Severus didn't want to talk to him again. At this moment Severus finally saw the beaten and neglected child that Harry had kept so carefully hidden from the world. It shouldn't be Harry apologising it should be him!!! And anyway he felt the same way and he would never turn Harry away! Deep down Severus was shocked that he reacted so drastically to Harry's stuttered weakness but he realised _ohhh day of realisations. His own inner voice told him that he wanted nothing more than to protect his Harry _Your Harry? His inner voice laughed. Ohhh there you go again with the YOUR Harry thoughts. _One quick thought about researching how to remove inner voice later Severus was wondering how to tell the still stuttering Harry how he really felt.  Even he was shocked by his reaction._

He leant over and pressed his lips to Harry's. As he pulled away he murmured.

"I like you to Harry."

~~~~~~~

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Severus had just kissed him! And he said that he liked him too! Harry almost burst out into tears of joy (oh I know aren't I just so sappy) as soon as he had regained his senses he grasped Severus around the back of the neck and pulled him into an almost bruising kiss. Harry felt Severus stiffen against him and started to draw back only to be pulled closer by the arm that snaked around his waist. 

Harry ran his tongue along Severus' bottom lip begging for entrance. Severus' opened his mouth and Harry found his tongue duelling with Severus'. He moaned into Severus' mouth as Severus ran gentle fingers down his chest making him shiver in delight. Just then Harry felt pain shoot through his body from his scar. He released as low moan of pain as he broke the kiss and sank into Severus' chest breathing hard.

Severus almost yelped as he felt pain suddenly shoot through his body coming from his forehead. Before he had time to wonder what had caused it Harry broke from their kiss and fell into his chest breathing laboured. Suddenly he understood, he was feeling Harry's pain, or at least part of it. As Harry gave in to unconsciousness Severus swept him into his arms and ran to the hospital wing as fast as he could with Harry held in his arms.

So what do you think? Give your opinion. K? Well review plz. 

Now to review answering. Ta da

Aras Melanki: Blushes.

Lucie: Yeh that is going to be amusing.

Lexi: Pokes out tongue at Lexi.

Flaming heart

TK

KittenBabyGirl: Yep I agree it will be interesting. *Evil genius laugh* and thanks for continuing to read and review again and again and again.

anna may

DD32: *Blushes* thank you.

Ryo: Don't worry you will get your sex scene. Eventually. It will take quite a while until they get that far. I have to introduce a problem first before they can finally complete their bond.

Cassa-Andra: Thank you, you keep reviewing and reading thank you so much.

Angelofmusic: It comes from way to many advanced English classes.****

MarsMoonStar****

rofro05: Thanks for the suggestion, still don't know what is going to happen.

Insanechildfanfic

TigerKat

Sorena

Night Shade: Don't worry there will be much slashy goodness even if I have to get my dirty minded (though useful) friends to help.

lizhowHP

Queen of Farfarello: The same to you as to Cassa-Andra thank you for continuing to read and review, I am so grateful.

Jenna Jahner

SheilaM

Ayla

MarsMoonStar****

Setsuri

Artimis

Malfoy Angel

Mitsy

SterlingSilver

smartypants

Rayz

Vidalark

SockGod

Jenna Jahner

Mwa: Flames aren't they just so fun.

The_Goddess_Of_Egypt

Harry fanatic

Zaeria: Good suggestion but I'm going to amuse myself with Ron's, Hermione's and Sirius' ( I just can't bear to have him dead so if anyone if wondering read this like the fifth book didn't happen.)

Tewks: Hmmm to you to

DRusilla

Drac0*z Baby

Nabiki

Optional(NSI)

Acacia Dyre

Eve

GundamNymph

Pearlrosess

black knight


	11. 11: The Second Kiss AKA Writer's Block

Disclaimer: I don't own it do I sound like J.K.R? Of course if you say I do I will be happy but you aren't here to boost my ego you are here to read, but if you do feel like boosting my ego do by all means continue.

Buhahahahahahaha I am so evil. Don't you just love cliffies? Tee hee hee well I'm gonna put more slashy goodness in. The school year is about to start. K? 

Harry's little inner voice can hear and see stuff when Harry is unconscious don't ask how it just can.

Chapter 11:

Severus was breathing hard by the time he arrived at the hospital wing. As he burst through the doors into the hospital wing he began to call for Madam Pomfrey.

The short medi-witch bustled from her office and gasped when she say the limp figure of Harry held in Severus' arms. As she ordered Harry to be put into bed she asked,

"What happened Severus? Why is he unconscious?" 

"I don't know but I think it may be because of the pain from his scar. It started hurting and because he still isn't completely recovered from the bonding and his injuries I think it affected him badly." Severus answered. Then he clutched his forehead and gave a small whimper of pain.

"What is wrong Severus?" Pomfrey asked as she looked up from Harry's limp form.

"I feel what Harry feels Poppy but to a lesser extent, it is another side affect of the bond I believe. Now please tend to Harry." Severus said as he sat down in a chair beside Harry's bed.

Pomfrey gave Severus one more worried look then rushed away to gather the supplies she would need. When she returned she gave Harry a mixture of potions, a numbing potion, a muscle relaxant and a potion to help him sleep. Severus immediately felt better, the sharp pains left him and he was left feeling only tired and a bit sore. He settled in his chair to wait for Harry to wake and realised that there was only 2 days until school resumed. He suddenly began to worry. How were they going to explain the fact that they couldn't stop touching? Not just to the students but to the rest of the staff as well. How was Harry going to study and how was he going to teach? He decided to leave the problems for Dumbledore to fix and drifted away into his dreams.

~~~~~~

Harry awoke and opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of a way to familiar ceiling, that of the hospital wing.

'Why am I here?' He thought.

_'Don't you remember?' His inner voice asked._

'Well if I remembered would I ask?' he answered sarcastically.

_'Ok, ok no need to be sarcastic, our gorgeous Sevy is a bad influence on you. Well when the scar started to hurt you collapsed and Sev carried you up to the hospital wing.'_

'Um ok' Harry answered himself and looked over to Severus and relaxed when he saw him sleeping peacefully in a chair next to Harry's bed. Assured of Severus' safety Harry drifted back to sleep.

The next time Harry awoke Severus was standing over him watching him.

"Hey Sev." Harry said weakly.

"Awake at last Harry? Since when do you have permission to call me Sev?" Severus asked teasingly.

"Since you kissed me." Harry said with a grin. Severus blushed.

'Severus blushed!! Ohhhhh this is fun I have never seen that before.' Harry said to himself.

"I…I'm sorry Harry if I pushed you into something you didn't want…." Severus started mumbling slightly before Harry grasped him around the neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Does that answer you Sev?" Harry asked as they pulled apart.

"Uhhhhmmmmm" Sev sighed contentedly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry said leaning into Sev's chest.

"You know Harry you don't have to do this because of the bond." Sev said after a moment. Harry laughed.

"I'm not just because of the bond and you know full well that I like you. You did read my thoughts." Sev looked ashamedly at the ground.

"I'm so sorry I did that Harry I invaded your privacy I should have never done it."

"Don't worry Sev it came good in the end. Quite a good ending I think." Harry smiled up a Sev again.

~~~~~~

Well……. You see I was going to write more, but the thing is that I got writer's block and I thought that you people would be happier with something rather than nothing. So sorry about it being all short but I can't help it.

Well also a plot will emerge in the next couple of chapters which oh course will evolve evil voldie but that is obvious sooooooo………. Until next time cheerio darls

-Burn


	12. 12: The Howler

Disclaimer: I'm using it so sue me….. Actually plz don't.

K well I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long but as I said I'm very very lazy and I actually have a good reason for once two to be exact one, I have been picking HSC (the one of the aussie names for the end of school exams) subjects and I had serious writers block and I came up with shit all.

K well on with the story.

Chapter 12:

Dumbledore paced his office trying to figure out what to do about the bond before the school year started, he couldn't stop the bond nor did he want to. He couldn't hide it or stretch it. Then suddenly he realised what he had missed, he would hide it in plain sight! If all the students were connected to someone then Harry and Severus would not draw much extra attention. Not only did this solve the problem of the bond but it also helped with inter-house relations something Dumbledore liked to promote. Oh it would be fun to see the reactions from the students.

~~~~

When Harry next awoke it was early morning and Sev was asleep by his bed. Sitting up Harry smiled at Severus and threw the bedclothes off him and stepped out of bed. Sev stirred and Harry looked over at his love. Sev's beautiful onyx eyes flickered open and caught Harry's brilliant green pair in a rock grasp. Sev reached his arms up and pulled Harry into his lap grasping him tightly around the waist. As he stared into Sev's eyes Harry felt Sev's crouch pressed against him and his lower regions jumped. He brushed his hands up over Sev's chest and down his arms touching as much of Sev as possible as Sev shivered in delight. Just then Hedwig soared through the window and dropped a letter on Harry's bed. Harry with a muttered curse slid off Sev's lap and walked towards the bed and noticed that the letter was in fact a howler. Harry reached towards the quivering red letter and with shaking hands undid the seal. Hermione's voice reverberated around the room magnified a hundred fold. 

"Harry Potter!" She screamed. "I know that you are alive and well the friendship rings you gave Ron and me for Christmas tell us that much. But where are you!!!!!!!!! You never showed up at Diagon Alley like we arranged and when we sent Pig to you he came back with nothing!!! The letter wasn't even opened for Merlin's sake!!!!!! When Hedwig showed up I immediately sent her to you because she is the only owl that can find you!!!! Where did you go Harry!!!! We are so worried!! Write back as soon as you get this or I'm going to have to hurt you!!!! Argh….." Hermione calmed down then began to sob. "Harry where are you? Don't be missing I can't loose you after all we have been through." She fell silent and the red letter ripped itself up and fell in pieces on the bed.

"Oops I completely forgot that I was supposed to meet Hermione and Ron in Diagon alley they must have been so worried!" Harry said one hand covering his mouth.

"Well it is understandable as the last few days have not been the best your best. I am sure that Ms Granger and Mr Weasley will forgive you this one mistake." Sev drawled. "As I do believe that Ms Granger and Mr Weasley will be informed of the truth, will they not?"

"Yes, eventually Hermione I will tell as soon as she arrives back at Hogwarts but I might take a while to tell Ron. On that note you really should get used to calling Ron and Hermione by their first names because if you are stuck with me you are stuck with them." Once again taking a seat in Sev's lap. Severus squirmed happily as Harry rubbed against him while settling on his lap straddling him.

"I thought that Mr Wea….Ron," Harry smiled at him. "Is your best friend?" Severus asked puzzled.

"Oh he is, I just don't trust him not to overreact that's why I'm not going to tell him until I am sure he can cope with it, I'll do the same thing with Sirus…." Harry gasped and looked away as Severus' face near exploded with rage.

"Sirius?" He said his voice full of barely maintained anger.

"My godfather, who by the way is innocent remember?" Severus growled.

"You have been contacting him? I bet you helped that mutt to escape didn't you?"  Severus spat at him.

"Yes" Harry answered quietly "Hermione and me helped him escape with the help of her time turner." Severus stared at him with eyes once full of love now full of anger.

"I'm sorry Sev but he is innocent, truthfully, you are welcome in my mind if it will help to prove it." Severus backed up startled at Harry's offer he knew that if he looked through Harry's memories he would find the truth behind what happened that night in the Shrieking Shack. But if Harry was lying then he would have never offered Severus a look into his mind. So Severus decided to believe Harry on this one and looked back up at Harry love once again filling his eyes.

"Ok I forgive you but I'm not having anything to do with that mutt!" Severus sighed, Harry laughed.

"Awwww Severus he isn't that bad." Severus scowled at him.

"Well Sev I think I shall write to Hermione before she sends me another Howler." Harry chuckled and removed himself from Sev's lap snatched up a quill and parchment and began to write a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_                        I'm really sorry I didn't write before but A LOT has happened since I last talked to you. There is a very good reason why I didn't meet you at Diagon alley I can't tell why right now but I will tell you when I next see you. I'm staying at Hogwarts now so don't worry if I'm not on the train. I will tell you everything later. Please tell Ron that I'm ok._

_Love Harry._

Harry sealed the letter, tied it to Hedwig's leg and launched her out the window with instructions to take it to Hermione. Then Harry turned back to Severus and kissed him firmly on the lips returning to his seat in Severus' lap. After a few minutes they came up for air panting slightly. Harry then finally realised that they hadn't gotten his school supplies and school was tomorrow! When he mentioned this to Severus he just shrugged and said that Dumbledore would take care of everything.

Harry and Severus spent the rest of the day talking, kissing and generally getting to know each other better. At dinner Dumbledore called the couple into his office. After refusing the traditional sherbet lemons and tea Severus asked Dumbledore what was being done to disguise the bond.

"Ah Severus good question." Dumbledore answered.

"Well, we would like an answer." Severus said coldly.

"Yes Severus I do have an idea, yes it will work and no you can't know until I explain it to all the staff and students." Dumbledore replied the twinkle not once leaving his eyes.

Severus cursed, scowled and stalked out of the room as soon as Dumbledore had handed Harry the school supplies which he had bought for him. Harry thanked him as Severus dragged him from the room Harry laughing the whole time at his soulmate's behaviour.

~~~~~~~~

kk ladies and jelly beans what did u think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Plz feed the writer. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

-Burn


	13. 13: Welcome Back

Nox Noctis 

Disclaimer: I don't own it the world of Harry Potter is exclusively owned by J.K Rowling and others of her ilk.

Pairing: Harry/Severus

Summary: Harry is abused and Snape reluctantly goes to his rescue. They bond and gain amazing gifts. But is it enough to defeat the Darkest wizard of their time?

Rating: R but only really for one chapter so the rest of this story could be counted as PG-13.

Warning: There are spoilers for the 5th book but not to a great degree. It is also slash and there are elements of child abuse.

Chapter 13:

_Dear Ron,_

_ I found __Harry__ He is at Hogwarts, I don't know how or why but he said that he would tell us at the start of term. He won't be on the train either. He said that a lot has happened since we last saw him. I wonder what happened. If you haven't finished your homework (I bet you haven't) finish it tonight. You wouldn't want to give Snape another reason to give you detention. Well try to keep away from Fred and George I thought I heard them say something about giving you something to remember them by when you get to Hogwarts. So be careful you know how tricky your brothers can be accept no food from them or Ginny she is getting as bad as them. Well I have to pack so I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow._

_Love Hermione._

Hermione placed her carefully packed belongings on a trolley and made her way to the entrance to platform 9 ¾. As she neared the gateway she spotted the numerous plumes of red hair that could only belong to the Weasley family. As she came up next to them she was wrapped in a bone crushing hug from Ron. She looked up at Ron and noticed that he had finally grown into his body. He was 6 ft 3" and when she was hugged she had been pulled into a broad, strong chest. His lean body was lightly muscled from much Quidditch practice. He looked _HOT_. Hermione blushed.

"It's good to see you too Ron." Ron hugged her again then held her at arms-length to get a good look at her. Ron wasn't the only one who had grown over the break. Hermione had reached 5ft 11" her once bushy hair had been tamed into a silky knot at the back of her head and she had developed curves in all the right places. This time it was Ron who blushed.

"'Mione Merlin you have changed you look ho… I mean really good" Ron face was by now rivalling his hair. Hermione smiled and blushed almost as much as Ron. Mrs Weasley noticed the exchange between Ron and Hermione and began picking out wedding robes. Ron brushed his hair from his eyes and Hermione saw the words letters WWW scrawled across his forehead in black letters.

"I told you to be careful Ron. How did the twins get you?" Fred and George who had accompanied the family to the platform to see off their siblings sniggered.

Ron glared at his brothers and answered.

"They gave me a hat and mum says it is my own fault for accepting it so she won't take it off. Fred and George think that it is funny so they won't either." Ron pouted. Hermione giggled.

"Don't worry Ron I'll fix it once we are on the train." With that the Weasley's and Hermione slid through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 and began to load their trunks onto the train. Ron and Hermione found an empty compartment and after Hermione had removed the letters on Ron's forehead they sat down happily discussing their holidays all the time painfully aware of the fact that Harry was not there. Neville and Ginny dropped in not long after the food trolley had slid past and they were discussing Neville's newest rare plant when the door of the compartment burst open and in strode Draco Malfoy flanked by his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well what do we have here Weasel, Muddy, Longbottom and another Weasel oh but where is Potty? Doesn't he like you anymore?" Draco sneered.

"Well at least my father isn't in Azkaban." Ron shot back drawing his wand.

"_FURNUNCULUS!_" Draco screamed. Ron cast the shield charm and then yelled "_STUPEFY" _Draco fell unconscious and Crabbe and Goyle after a few glances at the 4 wands pointed at them dragged him from the compartment.

"Well that was amusing." Ron commented as they sat down once more.

"Ron you shouldn't have fought him but stunning him was the best thing to do." Hermione said sitting down next to Ron.

"Well I knew you would get upset at me if I did any thing to horrible so I settled for just stunning him. I don't want to upset you." Ron said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Err…We'll just leave now.' Ginny said and got up. When Neville stayed seated she gave him a meaningful look and he stood and left with her.

Hermione and Ron were oblivious still gazing into each others eyes (OMG I'm soooo sappy). Ron reached out a hand and slid it down Hermione's cheek she closed her eyes and lent into his gentle touch. She opened her eyes as he brushed his fingertips over her lips and looked up into his eyes. She saw the need behind his gaze and lent up pressing her lips to his. At first the kiss was sweet and non-demanding but it quickly deepened becoming fiery, the two tongues duelling for dominance in their combined mouths. Suddenly they pulled apart both thinking the same thing.

'OMG what did I just do?!?!?'

"I'm so sorry… I didn't … I mean I shouldn't have… I…I…I… I'm so sorry Hermione." Ron mumbled blushing furiously.

"No Ron I should be the one to apologise I kissed you I let the feelings I have for you probably wreck our friendship." Hermione said as red as Ron.

"Feelings?" Ron asked. Hermione went even redder.

'Um… I have liked you since umm… 5th year." Hermione mumbled looking at her feet. Ron put one finger below her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his once more.

"'Mione I have liked you since 4th year." Ron said softly. Before Hermione could argue Ron pressed his lips to hers once more and drew her into a bruising kiss. When they pulled apart Ron linked hands with Hermione and softly kissed her forehead.

"Will you go out with me Hermione Granger?" He asked gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. She kissed him sweetly.

"Yes I would love to Ronald Weasley." She smiled and lent into his shoulder. They spent the rest of the trip with their arm around each other talking quietly.

Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall hand in hand talking with Neville and Ginny who didn't look at all surprised that they were together. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table they scanned the hall for Harry and couldn't find him.

"Ron, Harry isn't here." Hermione said worriedly.

"Don't worry 'Mione he'll show up." Ron said gently squeezing her hand.

Hermione looked up at the Head table and noticed three things; one Tonks was sitting next to Professor Flitwick happily changing her hair through all the colours of the rainbow Two, Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen and three, there was an extra seat next to Snape's one. Before she could mention this to Ron the doors of the Great Hall burst open and in strode Severus Snape hand in hand with none other than Harry Potter! The hall exploded with questions. Snape and Harry!?!? What was going on? Dumbledore stood as soon as Snape and Harry had taken their seats. The hall instantly fell silent.

"Welcome back everyone it is good to see all the new faces and many old ones. I would like to introduce our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Tonks." Tonks stood and there was a polite smattering of applause most from Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "I would like to congratulate our new Head Girl and Boy I wanted it to stay a secret this year so I did not send out letters Congratulations Harry Potter and Hermione Granger you both have private rooms which you will be showed to tomorrow morning." They stood blushing slightly as 2 badges flew and landed one on each of their chests. They then sat down. "Also I would like to remind everybody that the Forbidden forest is just that, Forbidden. Also the list of banned objects has been expanded to 678 objects the complete list is available in Mr Filch's office. And before you tuck in I would like to explain a very good idea I got over the holidays to improve inter-house relations." The teachers and students gave him a puzzled look as if asking him what the hell he was on about. Dumbledore chuckled and continued. "I have noticed that neither the staff nor the students do anything to get to know each other better so I found a rather ingenious spell which physically binds you to your match or as close as it can get. You will not be able to stop touching them. I performed the spell on Professor Snape earlier and he is now bound to Harry Potter until they can cooperate and get along to the bond's satisfaction they will be the only teacher-student bond as there was uneven numbers amongst the students. Now there is no other way for you to break this bond other than satisfying it the only other way to remove the bond is if the caster removes it which unless there is am emergency I will not do. As to sleeping arrangements that I will explain after I have finished the spell." The twinkle was working over time. "Well on with the show. When the spell is cast you may feel a slight tugging follow the tugging and you will find you match if a bright white light appears when you connect with your partner stay in the hall after the feast. Now everyone ready?" Most of the students and all of the teachers shook their heads. Dumbledore ignored them. "Ok then I shall cast the spell." He drew his wand, pointed it towards the ceiling moved it in a circular motion and spoke the words "Anima bini adnexus" A swirling mass of silver light appeared high above the startled students and teachers Dumbledore spoke one more word "Cito" and balls of the silver light streamed down from the ceiling and connected with every student.

Ron had parted hands with Hermione as soon as the headmaster began his speech to cup his head in them. When the silver light hit him he was tugged until he connected hands once more with Hermione. A brilliant white light blazed all around them as they stared wide eyed at it.

"It looks like we are going to see Dumbledore tonight." Ron said as the white light faded. He looked around and saw several other blazes of light erupt around the hall but with his eyes still smarting from the blaze of light he couldn't tell who they were. After a few minutes Dumbledore stood and began to speak once more.

"Does everyone have their partner? If you don't please rase your hand." About 10 people raised their hand and Dumbledore quickly helped them find their partner.

"Ok now that everyone is partnered up, there will be no house tables, points or dormitories as you remember them instead there will be 4 new houses for the duration of the experiment. The Four new houses are Phoenix, Unicorn, Dragon and Pegasus. The sorting hat is not suitable for this task so I have devised a spell that will sort each couple not individually but with their combined abilities. So without further ado excerno universus peritia." Ron looked at his robes to find that in the place of the Gryffindor crest a crest bearing the golden Phoenix. Hermione had a matching crest and as they looked up at Harry he mouthed "Phoenix". Ron sighed, at least they were all in the same house still. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Well congratulations on your new houses, the Phoenixes shall sleep in the old Gryffindor dormitories and sit at the old Gryffindor house table. The Unicorns shall stay in the old Hufflepuff dormitories and sit at the old Hufflepuff house table. The Dragons shall stay in the old Slytherin dormitories and sit at the old Slytherin house table. The Pegasus shall stay in the old Ravenclaw dormitories and sit at the old Ravenclaw house table. Now do sit down and we shall start the feast." Dumbledore nodded at everyone and the food appeared on the table.

As Hermione and Ron were already seated as they did not have to change tables so as Ron became used to eating with one hand she began to take in her new housemates. Many were from Gryffindor but several were not. The one which shocked her most was Draco Malfoy. Draco was seated at the end of the table his partner was….. Neville Longbottom! Hermione giggled she knew that Neville has a crush on the icy Slytherin now he would have his chance. Also occupying Phoenix was Ginny and Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that she couldn't put a name to, Draco was the only Slytherin. As the last of the food faded from their plates, Dumbledore stood once more.

"Well I hope this experiment will give you a better understanding of those not in your house and help you make friends for those from different backgrounds. For those people who work together well the first bonds will break in about a week after that it may take all year for some of the more stubborn partners to straggle in. On a sad note because of this exercise there will be no Quidditch Cup this year." The hall erupted with cries of disgust. "Shush please, there will be no cup but there will be games played between the new houses when enough people have ended their bonds to make teams." The student body stopped yelling. "Now it is almost time for bed remember those who experienced a bright white light please stay behind. All who were prefects in their old house are now Prefects in their new houses. The heads of house are the same as the dormitories if you are sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitories your head of house will be Professor McGonagall and so on. Now Prefects get the passwords off your Head of House and make your way as a group to your dormitories. They will have changed and the names of the occupants of each dormitory will be written on the door. You may go." The students stood, waited until their prefects had returned to them and then made their way to their new houses. A small group stayed behind to hear what Dumbledore had to say about the white light. There were nine couples, Ron and Hermione, Draco and Neville, Ginny and Colin, Lavender and Parvati, Dean and Seamus, Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot, Two Hufflepuff 7th years both girls, a Slytherin 5th year and a Ravenclaw 2nd year a boy and a girl and a Slytherin 3rd year and a Hufflepuff 6th year a girl and a boy. They were all looking around curiously when Dumbledore began to speak.

"Now you are probably wondering what that white light meant and why I have asked you to stay back. Well this spell is made to find your soul's closest match in the room and is a soul should find its mate through the spell there will be a flare of white light. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"You are saying that we have all been connected to our soulmates aren't you?" Ron asked clearly shocked. Hermione looked over to Draco and Neville, Draco looked horrified.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said solemnly nodding his head. "I would like to congratulate you on finding your soulmate it is often a hard thing to do and yet at a young age you have found your life mate." Draco looked even worse. "Well now that I have explained that please forward to your dormitories you may get your password off your head of house before you leave. If you have any questions feel free to come to my office tomorrow after breakfast. Goodnight." With that he walked out of the room leaving them gaping at the person next to them.

The Latin:

Anima: Soul

Bini: match like twins a persons or something's match

Adnexus: bind

Cito: Start

Excerno: means to sift or sort

Universus: means to combine into one or one whole

Peritia: skills


	14. 14: Complete

Nox Noctis Anima 

Burn_1000@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own it the world of Harry Potter is exclusively owned by J.K Rowling and others of her ilk. 

Pairing: Harry/Severus 

Summary: Harry is abused and Snape reluctantly goes to his rescue. They bond and gain amazing gifts. But is it enough to defeat the Darkest wizard of their time? 

Rating: R but only really for one chapter so the rest of this story could be counted as PG-13. 

Warning: There are spoilers for the 5th book but not to a great degree. It is also slash and there are elements of child abuse.

Chapter 14:

On the outside Draco may have looked like he was close to screaming but his mind was whirling. His father knew that he favoured the male side of the population and he was fine with that as with magic males could produce children but what would he say to him being the soulmate of an almost Squib? Draco was actually quite attracted to Neville since the boy had lost his puppy fat but Draco was a Death Eater and Neville was a friend of Potter. It would never work. Draco loved his father and would do anything for him but seeing his father grovelling at the feet at the corpse which once was Tom Riddle made Draco loose much of his admiration for the man. Lately he had been wondering if he really wanted to be a minion of the Dark Lord. Draco decided that from now on he was going to think very hard about what HE wanted not what his father wanted and if at the end of it he didn't want to follow in his Father's footsteps he would go straight to Dumbledore. Coming back to reality Draco looked at Neville, after getting the password to the common room from McGonagall they had begun to walk towards the Phoenix common room.

(Change of POV)

Returning to their rooms Severus quickly drew Harry into a crushing embrace bringing his lips to press against those of his love. Sinking into a chair kissing fervently they pressed against each other feeling their growing arousal though neither wanting to press the other. Suddenly Sev cried out clutching his forearm (A.N. could someone plz tell me what arm the dark mark is on) Harry looked at him realising what the pain in his arm meant meant. 

"You are being called aren't you?" He asked hoping in vain that he was wrong.

"Yes." Sev ground out.

"But… Wouldn't Malfoy have told him that you were stuck with me because of the Headmaster?" Harry asked rubbing Sev's back trying to take his mind off the pain.

"Fuck!!" Sev exclaimed. "That is exactly what Draco has told him and now he wants you!" Harry swore and they ran from the room towards the office of the Headmaster.

As they reached the Gargoyle Severus gasped out the password in a combination of pain and lack of breath. They then stumbled into Dumbledore's office not bothering to knock. Dumbledore looked up.

"Sherbet lemon gentlemen?" He asked not missing a beat.

"Voldemort is summoning me." Was Severus' only answer. Dumbledore flinched slightly.

"Severus I believed that Draco would tell Voldemort who would refrain from summoning you to preserve your cover but it seems that he wants Harry more than your safety. I believe that there is no way for you to go to Voldemort without endangering yourself and Harry so I suggest you create a potion to block his summons." Dumbledore said despite the circumstances eyes twinkling like mad. "Oh and the paperwork for your marriage came through I will announce it tomorrow at breakfast, Harry I would advise you to tell your friends tonight. Also as the witness of your bond I will present you with your rings." He croaked a word and two red velvet boxes appeared on the table. As shocked as Harry and Sev were at how fast everything was moving they didn't mind at all and staring deep into each others eyes they slipped the thin gold band onto the others' ring finger. Kissing they were brought back to reality when Dumbledore stated clapping. 

 "Times like these I am very glad that soulmates can be together no matter what roles they are in or I would have to break you two up which would be a shame. Oh and Severus, now that you are no longer a spy I would advise you to treat all students equally, I don't care if you be nice but be equally evil to all please" Severus smirked. "Now if there are no more questions should I have Mister Weasley and Miss Granger sent to your quarters Mr Potter-Snape?" Harry smiled at this and nodded. 

"Thank you Professor." Harry said as he and Sev stood to leave. Dumbledore smiled.

"Please Harry call me Albus."  Harry smiled.

"Albus" Harry said and with that he and Severus turned and Albus watched the newly married couple leave his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Hermione made their way down to Snape's rooms. 

"Wonder what the greasy git wants with us? Oh I really pity Harry for being stuck with the old bat. He will probably take hundreds of house points off him" Ron ranted.

"Oh Ron" Hermione said. "I'm sure that he won't be that bad."  

"Not that bad!?!?!?!" Ron almost screamed. "You are mental 'Mione, I bet we are down 100 points already." Hermione sighed and did not answer as they had reached the door to Snape's quarters. She raised her hand and knocked.

"Come in." The smooth voices of their potions professor and their best friend called at once. Hermione pushed open the door and ran pulling Ron behind her to hug Harry who was seated on the couch next to Snape.

"Harry! How are you? Why were you at Hogwarts for the holidays? Why weren't you at Diagon alley?" Hermione asked in a rush.

"Hermione, Ron there is something I have to tell you. Actually quite a few things I have to tell you." Hermione calmed immediately and looked at Harry waiting for his explanation. Harry took a deep breath and began.

"Ummm… Well on the holidays my uncle beat me pretty bad." Hermione gasped. "No 'Mione let me continue, and I was saved so don't worry that is why I wasn't at Diagon alley. I was at Hogwarts for the holidays because when I was saved the person who saved me lost control of their power and accidentally killed the Dursleys so I'm now living at Hogwarts. Ummm…. There is something else I need to say when the person who saved me lost control of their power a power bond was formed so I am now married." Hermione gasped and hugged Harry. Ron just sat staring at Harry. Then Hermione sat back and asked.

"Harry correct me if I'm wrong but until the three parts of the bond are formed you can't stop touching your mate can you?"

"No I can't." He answered quietly. "That is the other thing I have to tell you." He took a deep breath. "I'm gay and I'm married to Severus." Hermione looked between Harry and Severus seeing the matching gold bands and the look of love in Harry and Severus' eyes and hugged Harry again and congratulated him and Severus. Ron however reacted differently.

"WHAT!!!!! YOU ARE MARRIED TO THAT GREASY GIT, A GUY NO LESS!!!!!" Ron screamed at Harry. "You are disgusting, you being gay I could have dealt with but not you being with HIM he…he…he…He put you under a spell didn't he?" Ron asked his rage barely contained.

"No Ron he didn't I'm with Severus because I love him and he is my soulmate." Ron looked shocked, stood and stormed from the room dragging Hermione behind him.

"I'll see you later Harry when I have talked some sense into him." Hermione called as she was pulled from the room. Harry looked back to Severus.

"You love me?" Sev asked quietly. Harry smiled; he had Severus he could deal without Ron for a while.

"Yes of course I do." he said and kissed Sev.

"I love you to Harry." Severus whispered. And claimed a kiss from his husband. The kiss deepened and Severus began to trail kisses down Harry's neck and onto his chest. He looked up at Harry a silent question in his eyes. Harry nodded and Severus swept him up in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. (A.N. umm I don't feel up to writing a sex scene right at the moment and I probably won't end up doing it at all but if you want one feel free to write one and tell me I will post it 4 u.) 15 minutes later a bright gold light shone from the bedroom.


	15. 15: The Announcement

Nox Noctis Anima 

Burn_1000@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own it the world of Harry Potter is exclusively owned by J.K Rowling and others of her ilk. 

Pairing: Harry/Severus 

Summary: Harry is abused and Snape reluctantly goes to his rescue. They bond and gain amazing gifts. But is it enough to defeat the Darkest wizard of their time? 

Rating: R 

Warning: There are spoilers for the 5th book but not to a great degree. It is also slash and there are elements of child abuse.

.

Chapter 15: 

Severus gently laid Harry down on the bed and lent down to kiss him.

Harry ran a trembling hand down Severus' chest and pushed his robes back off his shoulders. Sev moaned at the touch of Harry's soft palm against the flesh of his chest and began to rip off Harry's robes. But he suddenly found himself stoped.

"Wait." Harry whispered.

"Why?" Severus asked worriedly.

"I want it slow." Harry said and lent up to kiss the Potions Master. Severus smiled evilly and began to remove Harry's clothes painstakingly slowly. Harry groaned, reached up and tore Sev's robes from his body delighted to find that his professor wore nothing underneath. Severus chuckled; finished disrobing Harry he sat back and drank in the sight of Harry's toned and tanned body not worried by the scars that crisscrossed his young lover's body. As Sev sat engrossed by the body beneath him Harry took the chance to flip him onto his back and straddle his hips. Sev chuckled once more.

"I thought you wanted it slow?" Sev asked Harry a smile dancing upon his lips. Harry stuck out his tongue and Severus caught it between his lips. Kissing Harry passionately Sev's hands began to slide over Harry's toned thighs and his hips began to buck, pressing up towards the hand which had finally reached its goal. 

As amazing as it was to feel Sev's flesh against his own Harry needed more, he flipped over and laid waiting for his lover to enter him. He gasped as Severus slid into him and began to thrust, Harry quickly matching his rhythm. Harry felt himself tighten and as Sev's hand reached forward to stroke him he erupted into his lover's hand. 

As Sev felt Harry tighten around him he reached a hand forward and as Harry's muscles contracted in orgasm he screamed Harry name filling his young lover with his seed. A bright Golden light erupted around them as Harry sank into his husband's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry awoke the next morning snuggled into the chest of the man who was his husband. He decided that it was too late to go back to sleep but to early to get up. So he reached over and pressed his lips over Sev's. Severus groaned and stirred.

"Well that is a lovely way to wake up." He commented and pulling Harry to him he began to show his new husband that experience was certainly a match for youthfulness. 

Two hours later Harry sat up and looked over at the clock.

"Fuck Sev it is 8:30 Albus will be announcing us in about 10 minutes!" Severus swore and flew from the bed Harry following close behind. After a night and morning of love making they knew that a shower was necessary so they resigned themselves to the fact that they were going to be late. 

7 Minutes later Severus and Harry swept form the dungeons rushing towards the Great Hall. As they reached the doors to the Hall Severus stoped Harry.

"Harry you will be sitting with me today." Harry nodded and they pushed open the doors striding towards the teacher's table. Whispers broke out all over the hall followed by a shocked gasp from Ron and Hermione when the realised that Harry and Snape were no longer touching. As they seated themselves at the head table Dumbledore stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have the pleasure to introduce to you Mr Severus Snape and Mr Harry Potter-Snape." Exclamations broke out among the wizard reared students with their Muggle born counterparts franticly asking what was happening.

"Ah, for the students who do not know wizarding marriage customs Mr Potter is now known as Mr Potter-Snape because he is the younger wizard in his marriage and bond to Professor Snape." Even more exclamations exploded the around the Hall. Dumbledore held up his hand calling for silence. "I would ask you to please respect Professor Snape's and Mr Potter-Snape's privacy." He sat down. Turning to Severus and Harry he said.

"Congratulations on completing the bond, I warn you though your magic may have increased dure to the bond so I suggest caution." With that he turned from them and began to eat a strange concoction of boiled egg and jam. 


	16. 16: The Golden Patronus

Nox Noctis Anima 

Burn_1000@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own it the world of Harry Potter is exclusively owned by J.K Rowling and others of her ilk. 

Pairing: Harry/Severus 

Summary: Harry is abused and Snape reluctantly goes to his rescue. They bond and gain amazing gifts. But is it enough to defeat the Darkest wizard of their time? 

Rating: R but only really for one chapter so the rest of this story could be counted as PG-13. 

Warning: There are spoilers for the 5th book but not to a great degree. It is also slash and there are elements of child abuse.

Read this as if Order of the Phoenix didn't happen but we for some reason still met Tonks and the rest of the OOTP and Fudge still admitted that Voldie had returned.

Chapter 16:

Harry stood and swung his bag over his shoulder. Striding from the Great Hall he was stopped by Hermione and Ron.

"Um Harry?" Ron queried. Harry grunted his acknowledgment and continued his striding. The couple ran to keep up with him.

"Harry I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did it's just that Snape has always been really evil to me _and _you. I just can't understand why you would love him.... Why you would be with him. But I will accept it just don't expect me to like him." Ron finished and Harry turned to him smiling broadly.

"Thank you Ron but I have to wonder wether it was the goodness of your nature that brought about this understanding or if Hermione threatened that you wouldn't get any until you played nice." Harry laughed as Ron reddened and Hermione snorted.

"What! Are you inferring that I am being controlled by my girlfriend?" Ron asked indignant.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying." Harry said laughing. Hermione hit Ron on the arm and the Gryffindor or rather Phoenix Trio was happy once more.

They continued on the way to DADA filling each other in on what happened over the break. They entered the classroom to find Tonks amusing Dean and Seamus with the nose changing game. After a few minutes the rest of the class had finished filing in whispering about Harry and Severus' marriage and Tonks began the lesson.

"Good morning all my name is Professor Nymphadora Tonks but if you ever call me Nymphadora I will be forced to curse you terribly and then I will be fired and I don't want that to happen as I intend to prove that this position is not cursed by staying for more than a year. Ok now we have that settled lets get on with the lesson. Does anyone here know what the Patronus Charm is?" Harry, Ron and Hermione raised their arms along with Neville, Draco, Dean and Seamus. Tonks smiled.

"Good! Some of you know the charm already. It is an important charm to know now that the Dementors have joined the Dark Lord. Ok who knows how we summon a Patronus?" The same seven raised their hands.

"Um... Mr Longbottom." Tonks said pointing at Neville.

"Well you say the incantation _Expecto Patronum and concentrate really hard on one really happy memory." Neville answered looking very happy Harry had insisted that all his dorm mates learn that particular charm._

"Very good Mr Longbottom, 5 points to Phoenix." Neville grinned. "I would like someone to preform the charm for the class to see but as we cannot bring a Dementor into the school to demonstrate on I am afraid we will have to settle for learning the theory." Tonks said looking disappointed. Hermione sighed and then realised that there was a way to demonstrate in class. She looked over at Harry catching his gaze, he noticed the question in her eyes quickly realising what she was thinking and nodded his head. Hermione raised her hand and Tonks paused from explaining to the large portion of the class what the Charm did and asked Hermione what she wanted.

"To...I mean Professor Tonks there is a way to demonstrate the Patronus Charm to the class." Tonks looked puzzled but didn't interrupt. "If you can find a Boggart when faced with Harry it will turn into Dementor and he can preform the Charm." Hermione finished her explanation and waited for Tonks to speak.

"That is a very good idea Miss Granger 5 points to Phoenix for your initiative. I believe there is a Boggart lurking in the cupboard under the sink in my office I will be back in a few minutes please refrain from destroying anything important while I am gone." As soon as she had left questions exploded around the room concerning Harry's husband. 

"Are you under a spell Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Seamus!" Hermione shrilled. "You can't be bound if you aren't truly in love or soulmates." Seamus gave her a strange look clearly saying 'how was I supposed to know that'.

"Well why are you with him then Harry?" Dean asked and the rest of the class nodded their agreement wanting to know why the hell their saviour was with the greasy git of a potions master.

"Because I love him." Was the only answer he offered. The class was silent (Or as silent as a room full of teenagers and gossip can be) until Tonks returned 3 minutes later clutching a suitcase which contained one unhappy Boggart. She placed the suitcase down on the desk and turned to Harry.

"Ok Mr Potter-Snape you're up." She said, waited for Harry to stand in front of the desk and opened the suitcase. Out stepped a Dementor Black cloak swirling out behind it. The Room became cold and the candles extinguished. Harry pushed the voice of his pleading mother from his memory and stood straight conjuring the memory of exchanging rings with Severus and spoke the incantation.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Instead of the normal silver Stag the Stag which burst from Harry's wand was bright gold and had a Snake wrapped around one of its antlers. The golden Patronus charged the Dementor but instead of merely pushing it back the Patronus charged right through it and the Dementor collapsed into fine Black dust. The class looked shocked the Professor had just said that the Charm would not destroy the Dementor only halt it. Tonks was looking even more shocked because she knew that the Patronus Charm could destroy a Dementor but the amount of power that the caster must possess was 10 or 20 times above even that which Albus Dumbledore had. No wizard had been that powerful since Merlin.

"Class dismissed." Tonks said in a shaky voice. "Mr Potter-Snape if you accompany me to the Headmaster's office." Tonks strode from the room Harry mentally filled Severus in on what had happened asking him to meet him in Albus' office and hurried after his professor.


	17. 17: Magus

Nox Noctis Anima 

Burn_1000@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own it the world of Harry Potter is exclusively owned by J.K Rowling and others of her ilk. 

Pairing: Harry/Severus   
Summary: Harry is abused and Snape reluctantly goes to his rescue. They bond and gain amazing gifts. But is it enough to defeat the Darkest wizard of their time? 

Rating: R but only really for one chapter so the rest of this story could be counted as PG-13. 

Warning: There are spoilers for the 5th book but not to a great degree. It is also slash and there are elements of child abuse.

Chapter 17:

Severus paused in his prowling as he heard Harry's voice speak in his head. He listened to his lover explain that he was being taken to the Headmaster and ask him to meet him there, scowled and dismissed his class. He swept from the classroom and up to the gargoyle which concealed the headmaster's office. Snarling the password at the statue Severus entered the room to hear;

"Albus the boy used a Magus level spell! A Magus level spell for god's sake! No one has had anywhere near that type of power since Merlin! God's he is more powerful than Merlin!" Severus heard Harry gasp slightly at this revelation. But remained silent as he saw Severus enter the office.

"Tonks I demand to know why Harry has been dragged up here!" Severus barked at her. As Tonks was about to answer Albus interrupted her.

'Severus, Tonks brought Harry to see me because he produced a Golden Patronus which if you look can still be seen lurking about the grounds." Severus looked amazed.

 "Um excuse me." Harry asked always polite. "But why has my Patronus gold?" Dumbledore smiled at him that irritating twinkle working overtime.

"Well Harry, as you may have learnt one _exciting lesson of History of Magic there are disused levels of power above that of the wizard/witch level, an above average wizard would belong to the enchanter level, an extortionary powerful wizard would belong to the sorcerer level wizards such as myself, the Mage level was inhabited by those who by some strange heavenly design was gifted with power beyond imagination Merlin was of this class , But there is one class higher a class that has not been seen for thousands of years, a wizard can almost never reach this kind of power no one knows what creates a Magus but that is what you are Harry you are of the Magus power level." Harry sighed, oh lovely another thing to make him different. _

"Whop de do Sir but what does it mean?" Harry asked sarcastically. Dumbledore chuckled and answered.

"Well Harry it means that not only will your spells from now on be more powerful but you will not have to use a wand indeed for anything over a Mage level spell using a wand means putting it in danger. For Magus Level spells the wizard traditionally makes a staff to serve as his wand for more powerful spells. You will be able to master any simple spell almost immediately Animagus will be easy for you to master as Magus' inevitably have a connection with animals and your beast speaking abilities will improve from simply being able to speak to snakes your speaking should expand to include most if not all animals." 

"Bugger." Harry muttered. Snape gave him a strange look.

"What?" Harry queried.

"Nothing just do you realise that you can defeat Voldemort now? With your extended power level I doubt that there will be any chance of him winning." Severus smiled shocking Tonks. Dumbledore's smile suddenly vanished.

"Well Severus I am afraid that your are incorrect the reason a Magus level wizard emerges is if there is a wizard of high Mage power who is threatening the world. This gives the powers of good an even chace as while Harry will be more powerful than Voldemort it will only be slightly and Voldemort does have much more experience."

"So you are telling me that this is the Devine idea of evening the odds." 

"Yes Severus that is correct."  

"The Devine is crazy."

"That is correct Severus."

------------------------------------

Draco sat slumped against the stone wall of the courtyard his hand instead of being clasped in Neville's was resting on his knee the pair had come to a truce of sorts during the night and as holding hands for a week would become most uncomfortable they had decided to try other ways to keep contact. Draco was still thinking about the problem of Voldemort he had come to the conclusion that while he was Dark he most certainly was not evil and would not kiss the boots of that homicidal maniac that his grovelling fool of a father called Master. Against what the Snape and Potter almost certainly believed Draco had not been the one to inform the dark lord of Snape's bond to Potter it had been the imbeciles better known as Crabbe and Goyle. Draco knew that his father meant to have him initiated into the Death Eaters as soon as Draco turned 17 this Christmas that was also something he would not allow. But what surprisingly mattered to him the most was that his family would never accept his soulmate who Draco even in the short amount of time spent with him had become very attached to. Draco turned towards Neville.

"Neville, would you please accompany me to the Headmaster's office there is something I would like to discuss with him." Neville nodded his ascent and the pair rose and strode toward the Headmaster's office. 


	18. 18: Changing Sides

Nox Noctis Anima 

Burn_1000@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own it the world of Harry Potter is exclusively owned by J.K Rowling and others of her ilk. 

Pairing: Harry/Severus 

Summary: Harry is abused and Snape reluctantly goes to his rescue. They bond and gain amazing gifts. But is it enough to defeat the Darkest wizard of their time? 

Rating: R but only really for one chapter so the rest of this story could be counted as PG-13. 

Warning: There are spoilers for the 5th book but not to a great degree. It is also slash and there are elements of child abuse.

Chapter 18:

Draco stood glancing at the gargoyle which hid the entrance to the headmaster's office. Neville was occupying himself naming sweet after sweet at the statue.

"Cockroach clusters, Fizzing wizzbees, uh chocolate frogs, Draco please help." Draco shrugged and took over.

"Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, Liquorice wands, eh, Canary cremes?" The portal opened and the boys mounted the stairs.

"Canary cremes? That man is mental." Draco muttered to himself.

They arrived at the door and Draco reached up to knock.

"Come in boys." Came the calm voice of the Headmaster from behind the door. Draco and Neville entered into the office which Draco noticed contained Snape, Potter and the Headmaster, Potter in particular looked irritated at Draco's entrance he was also flushed as if he had been arguing.

"Headmaster, I came to talk to you privately so I should come back later." Draco moved to leave the office but was stopped by Dumbledore. 

"Nonsense Mr Malfoy, a few well placed silencing and privacy charms and we will have our private chat, I have the feeling that Harry and Severus are going to be needed after you speak to me." Draco studied the Headmaster for a moment before nodding his accent.

"Privatus, Scilenco. Now Mr Malfoy what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Draco took a breath.

"Well sir as you probably know my father is a Death Eater and even though he is in Azkaban, should I stay with my family I will be forced to take the Dark mark on my 17th birthday that is not something I am willing to permit. I do not want to follow a homicidal maniac with delusions of grandeur, so Headmaster I am asking you for protection." Draco stopped and looked expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Wonderful" Dumbledore said clapping his hands. "Of course Mr Malfoy we shall provide protection for you and any other students touched unwilling by the Dark Lord. We have the perfect sanctuary for you, Mr Potter-Snape's rooms have recently been joined to those of Professor Snape and enlarged significantly, he now has several guest rooms, and you would be safest there as both Severus and Harry are also fugitives from the Dark Lord there are already many powerful wards on the rooms." A sigh came from behind Draco who spun to see its source, none other than Harry Potter. 

"Sorry Albus but I only realised that I could hear threw your silencing spells as Draco had begun talking. I suppose I have minimal choice in my answer?" A nod from Dumbledore. "Well the Draco you are welcome in my rooms, as I have the feeling they will be violated soon enough so I may as well get used to it. One rule though, do not in any circumstances enter my private rooms once I have retired for the night, the only exception would be the arrival of the Dark Lord but that I find very unlikely." Draco by this time was gaping at Harry.

"Po-po-potter? Uh – um…." Harry couldn't help but snigger.

"Are you inquiring as to how I could hear threw the Headmaster's silencing spells?"

"Uh yeah." Another snigger from Harry the dumbstruck look on Draco's face.

"Well as I am many times more powerful than the Headmaster his spells had no affect on me." This time Draco sniggered.

"And you called me conceited, ha, the Headmaster is one of if not the most powerful wizard in the world how can you be more powerful than him?" Harry replied with just one word.

"Magus" Draco fainted.

"Well obviously he pays more attention in History of Magic than I do." Harry said laughing. "Enevenate" Draco stood and gazed open mouthed at Harry but didn't again speak.

"Now Harry, Severus would you please show Draco to his new room. The house elves will gather his belongings and bring them to you. And Harry?" Harry turned around "Don't forget your new appointment." Harry growled and followed his Husband and archenemy out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Dumbledore had explained about Voldemort and Tonks had left, Harry had sat in shock for several minutes. Suddenly the Headmaster spoke again.

"Oh Harry I did forget one thing, as part of ascending to the level of Magus you gain the knowledge of the last Magus, not memories, but knowledge, spells, potions, charms, weapon craft, etcetera and as the last Magus was Godric Gryffindor I am sure you have inherited a vast amount of knowledge in mage craft but as Godric was also a weapons master should you need to you can use swords, daggers, bows and staffs also all manner of unarmed fighting and duelling. The spell working knowledge will be unlocked when you make your staff but for the weapon craft you merely need to begin to duel with an opponent, no matter what their skill it should be enough to unlock the knowledge. So the first piece of business is of course to make your staff, this should take around a day and you will know what to make it with. After you have completed that I task I am asking you to teach a duelling class for 5th years up as with Voldemort growing stronger everyday the children need to be trained to protect themselves."  
"No, Sir I decline your offer, I do not want to teach a class. I am only 17." Harry protested.

"But Harry you are the best qualified to teach the class, surely you wish the children to be able to protect themselves?" Harry growled he could tell who would win this argument.

"Yes Headmaster but I ….." Harry was cut off by the Headmasters cheerful "Come in boys".  


	19. 19: The New Room

Nox Noctis 

Disclaimer: I don't own it the world of Harry Potter is exclusively owned by J.K Rowling and others of her ilk.

Pairing: Harry/Severus

Summary: Harry is abused and Snape reluctantly goes to his rescue. They bond and gain amazing gifts. But is it enough to defeat the Darkest wizard of their time?

Rating: R but only really for one chapter so the rest of this story could be counted as PG-13.

Warning: There are spoilers for the 5th book but not to a great degree. It is also slash and there are elements of child abuse.

Chapter 19:

Harry grumbled as he led the way to his and Severus' rooms. Draco may have become friends with Neville and changed sides but he still didn't like the prick. Reaching the portrait of Merlin, Harry stopped and chuckled as both Draco and Neville fell flat on their faces. Helping Neville up Harry looked to Draco.

"I see you two are getting close, so close in fact that you have collected Neville's habit of clumsiness." Harry looked at Neville worried he had offended the boy but was greeted by smile. Looking back to Draco, Harry began to speak.

"The password is Corporalis et anima. The wards will be improved in the next couple of days, by that time you will not only need the password but the wards will also be scanning your aura to check your identity. If you want me to add anyone to the wards please tell me and I will most probably add them. Don't worry about your father entering as anyone bar Severus who carries the Dark Mark who attempts to enter these chambers will be rendered unconscious. As I said, after I have retired for the night I expect to be left alone. Any questions?"

"Starting to practice for your class already Harry?" Severus teased form behind Harry. Harry blushed and turned to Severus.

"Ugh I wish that for once I could have won an argument against that man. I am too young to be teaching." Severus chuckled.

"Physically yes but you do have to remember that you have the knowledge of a wizard who not only lived to the ripe old age of 156 but was one of the most powerful who ever existed." Harry grumbled again but conceded Severus' point. He turned to notice that Neville and Draco were giving him a strange look. He sighed, 'great more explanations.'

"I, once I complete my staff am to teach a duelling class for 5th years and above." Draco goggled but remained silent. "Well why are we standing here? Let us go in." Draco and Neville were startled out of their daze and moving through the portal they entered their new rooms. Not only were these rooms new to Neville and Draco but they were also new to Severus and Harry, Dumbledore having joined, expanded and redecorated them while Harry and Severus were in classes. It seemed that Dumbledore had not only expanded and joined the rooms but moved them, the view form the windows in the common room was of the lake and the Forbidden Forest, it looked like the view from Gryffindor tower except a little lower and to the side a bit more. The common room was circular and decorated in blue and silver and had blue upholstery with dark wood; it was also, surprisingly larger than the Gryffindor common room. The theme seemed to be plant orientated as there were vines carved into much of the furniture and into the mantelpiece over the fire. There were also several pictures hanging around the room including one of all the Founders who kept waving at Harry. There were also 4 doors spaced evenly around the room. Looking over at the table Harry spotted a letter, picking it up he began to read out loud.

_Dear Boys, _

_ I trust the rooms are to your liking. As you may have noticed I have moved them into an empty part of Gryffindor tower below the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. These rooms can be entered through the Gryffindor portrait, the Head Boy's portrait, Severus' portrait, My office, the infirmary, The Potions classroom, a room adjoining the Great Hall and several other places that I will reveal to you at a later date. To leave from any portrait which is not the Merlin panting who is the main guardian of these rooms, you must state which portrait you wish to exit from before opening the door. The same passwords and wards will apply for all of these entrances even the Fat Lady who, when you give the other password will open to these rooms. For Flooing purposes these rooms are know as Soters Limen and until you set your own wards the Floo has been blocked from allowing visitors but can be used to leave the castle or to floo to other rooms. There are a total of 30 bedrooms in these rooms 10 of which have private bathrooms, the others share the 6 other bathrooms spread amongst the rooms. There as you already know a common room but there is also a training room which is akin to the room of Requirement and will change to suit your needs wether they be physical or academic. There is also a dining room attached to this room as well a kitchen and library. Have fun boys and try not to get into trouble and remember to create your staff __Harry_

_Albus__Dumbledore_

The boys looked shocked, these rooms were huge! And, Harry thought it sounded as if they would be receiving more company soon. Finally snapping out of his daze Harry moved to explore the rooms. After the combined exploration of Harry, Draco, Neville and Severus and an hour of wandering they had a clear idea of the rooms. The doors opened to a circular corridor which ran around the outside of the common room. The inner side of the corridor was taken up by the rooms with joined bathrooms while the outer edge contained the other 20 rooms and the 6 bathrooms. The outer side of the corridor also held doors leading to the dining room, kitchen, library and the Training Room. The kitchen was fully stocked, the library large enough to rival Hogwarts own and the Training Room depending on what one wished for was; a classroom full of how to be Animagus, defence, duelling and advanced magic books and the supplies needed to teach these subjects, a large room full of fitness machines and exercises or a massive Hall with padded floors and enough weapons to arm an army. As they sunk down into chairs in the common room Draco commented.

"Somehow I don't think we are just here to be protected."


	20. 20: Revelations

Nox Noctis

Disclaimer: I don't own it the world of Harry Potter is exclusively owned by J.K Rowling and others of her ilk.

Pairing: Harry/Severus

Summary: Harry is abused and Snape reluctantly goes to his rescue. They bond and gain amazing gifts. But is it enough to defeat the Darkest wizard of their time?

Rating: R but only really for one chapter so the rest of this story could be counted as PG-13.

Warning: There are spoilers for the 5th book but not to a great degree. It is also slash and there are elements of child abuse.

Chapter 20: 

_"Somehow I don't think we are just here to be protected."_

"You are correct Draco." Harry and Severus both swung around wands raised to come face to face with none other than the Headmaster.

"Merlin, Albus you scared the shit out of me!" Severus commented before sinking back into his seat beside Harry.

"What did you say about Draco being correct, Albus?" Harry asked as he sunk into Severus' welcoming arms.

"Well there is something I didn't tell you in my office because it was under a time release Obliviate to be released when you entered this room. These rooms I didn't create, they were actually created by Godric Gryffindor for the next Magus to use in training his army." Harry began to speak but was silenced by Dumbledore. "No Harry let me finish. There was more of the prophecy of the Serpent and the Lion that was kept secret, only when the next Magus, the Magus who was mentioned in the prophecy entered these rooms would people be able to remember the lost part of the prophecy." By this time Dumbledore was getting strange looks from Draco and Neville and decided to explain. "Draco, Neville no doubt you are wondering what the prophecy of the Serpent and the Lion could possibly be and why it affects you, well I will explain. The prophecy was written by Merlin and goes like this:

Fear his name, speak it not.

And in his shadow you will rot.

But two will come bound by pain

And together they shall be the shadow's bane

One of lion, one of snake

The laws of magic they will shake.

For once soul bound they will hold

More power than any ever told.

But hear me now, listen clear

Bind they must or all shall fear.

This is all you would find in any book, but written in the diary of Godric Gryffindor is the missing end of the prophecy.

But to stand alone in this fight

Will doom the cause of the Light

To live to defeat the Shadow's threat

They must find more of those whose souls have met

An army they must raise of the innocent and pure

For only these can resist the Shadow's lure.

"Now Dumbledore was getting even stranger looks and so proceeded to first give the same explanation to Draco and Neville as he had to Harry and Severus and then explained to all what the new part meant.  
"Well what it basically means is that Harry and Severus must gather the children who have also found their soulmates to help build an army of children, thus the innocent and pure quote. Gryffindor thought it wise to keep this part of the prophecy hidden lest the next Dark Lord begin killing youngsters who had found their soulmates." Harry looked dumbfounded.  
"So you are telling me that I am going to have to teach _children _tofight and kill?" Dumbledore frowned.  
"Yes Harry, that is what I am saying, it seems that my subconscious has been slipping under the spell though, as you are already in a perfect position to pick and train the most promising students. By the dimensions of the rooms I would guess that there would be 20 soul connected people who will inhabit the 10 rooms with bathrooms and 20 other children who will fight with you and inhabit the other 20 rooms. Now if you remember back to the welcoming feast there were 9 soul connections and with you and Severus that makes the 10 soul connections we need. I am sure you can pick 20 promising candidates to fill the other spots. But I do expect you to be discreet we wouldn't want Voldemort to become any more suspicious." Harry sighed and sank further into Severus who began to rub calming circles on Harry's arm.  
"I don't suppose I have much choice." Harry said sighing. Dumbledore shock his head sadly.  
"No Harry you don't. As much as I will hate to see the students I have vowed to keep safe fighting, this is the only way to defeat Voldemort." Another sigh came from Harry who just nodded and left the room Severus following close behind. As they entered the room which their belongings had been transferred to, Severus slipped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him against him as Harry began to cry.  
"I'm so sorry Harry." Severus crooned as he held his lover against him.

"I….I'm sorry Severus it is just that I know I have to fight, I have since my first year but it is my fight, they are just children, some of those soul connected children are 12 for Merlin's sake!!! I can't ask them to fight for me." Severus straightened and held Harry at arms length.

"Harry, this is not your fight, you are just an innocent who was pulled into it, and if you don't teach those children to fight who will? This war affects everyone, and even though they may be young they have the right to fight for their own lives and their world, and just remember Harry that you are only 17 yourself." He pulled Harry back against his chest. Harry sighed.

"Yeah I know Sev, but that is exactly it, I don't want these innocents to live through what I have. It will tear them apart"

"But you made it through didn't you?"

"Yes but that is because I knew that it is what I am here for and because I have you." Harry said wrapping his arms around Severus' neck

"Harry they won't be alone, we will only let 5th years and above in the army and all those who are younger than that will have their soulmates with them. They have to do this you know that don't you Harry? If we loose…." Severus left the comment hanging. Harry sighed again.

"Yes Sev I know what will happen and I don't want that either. I will train them but only because I have to. I still don't like it."

"I know Harry, I know." Severus sighed into Harry's ear and they dropped into the bed. To tired to do anything else Severus kissed Harry, crawled under the blankets and fell asleep, Harry not far behind.


	21. 21: Staff

Nox Noctis Anima 

Burn_1000@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own it the world of Harry Potter is exclusively owned by J.K Rowling and others of her ilk. 

Pairing: Harry/Severus 

Summary: Harry is abused and Snape reluctantly goes to his rescue. They bond and gain amazing gifts. But is it enough to defeat the Darkest wizard of their time? 

Rating: R but only really for one chapter so the rest of this story could be counted as PG-13. 

Warning: There are spoilers for the 5th book but not to a great degree. It is also slash and there are elements of child abuse.

Chapter 21:

Harry awoke wrapped in Sev's arms. Snuggling closer to try to regain the blissfulness of sleep, Harry could feel something tugging at the back of his mind. Something was calling to him. He rose from the bed quickly changing his clothes and let his feet lead him. He arrived at Dumbledore's office and speaking the password entered. It was empty of human life, but on the desk was perched Fawkes who held in his beak a single tail feather. Harry took the offered feather and Fawkes flew from the room trilling. Following his feet again Harry found himself on the bank of the lake, becoming steadily wetter as it continued to rain and spotted one specific stone. He recognised it as onyx and it had veins of amethyst running through it, it was perfectly round and smooth. The feeling led him next to deep within the Forbidden forest where he found a perfectly straight and smooth piece of holly wood. It seemed as if this was the least stop on his journey as he spun around, noticing for the first time his surroundings. He was in a small clearing surrounded by forest which looked much lighter than the forbidden forest usually appeared. Then suddenly the call began again and he sat himself cross-legged on the ground. Placing the holly wood across his legs he balanced the stone and feather on top and fell into a deep meditation. Through his mind swirled more knowledge than Harry knew existed, but the central thought was always on the objects in his lap. Slowly they began to glow with an otherworldly light, moving and shaping themselves to suit Harry's magic. After hours that seemed only minutes to Harry's mind he rose from his meditation to view for the first time the Staff he had created, for that was what he had been doing. It was long, coming up to Harry's brow and carved with pictures of creatures and words in many different languages. On the top end of the Staff embedded into the wood was the stone, the ground end was tipped with bronze. But the most beautiful feature of the staff was the shining gold and red Phoenix feather embedded right in the centre but shining through the wood at all angles. Just then a voice spoke. It came from all around, from the trees, from the ground, from the sky and from himself. 

"Congratulations young Magus, thou hast completed your Staff and now have access to all of my powers, use them wisely. Thy Staff is very important if it tis lost or destroyed it cannot be remade so be very careful. It tis perfectly tunned to thou and tis blessed by and contains some of each of the four Elements. Earth from the stone and the metal which was pulled from the earth, Water from the rain which fell as thou created the Staff and melded in to it, Air from the feather and Fire from the Phoenix feather and the rod like shape of the Staff, as a rod is used to summon and symbolise the elemental of Fire. Remember the elementals, as from them comes all life so may they take it away. They also will guide thou if thou'st so ask, they hold the knowledge of the ages, do not fear to ask their assistance. Just remember the purpose of each elemental is to come to understand the other elements and gain its four fold nature. So if thou seek'est to summon the powers of creation offer them something in return and summon them in the order of creation Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. Step always carefully, thou enemy is close and is at all times growing closer. Train and train thy army if you wish to protect thy people, thy family and thyself." The voice stopped and Harry stood and shakily began to make his way into the castle.


	22. 22: Truce

Yeah Yeah Yeah….. I know I'm naughty. I plead the interruption of R.L. School, Work and Boyfriend they take up time peoples. 

THIS ISN'T BETA'D SO DON'T BLAME MY BETA FOR ANY MISTAKE. I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD LIKE THE CHAPTER ASAP. THEREFORE, IT WILL BE BETA'D AND RE-UPLOADED SOMEWHERE IN THE FUTURE. :) 

Chapter 22:

Severus paced back and forth across the carpet in the Headmaster's office.

"Severus must you continue to do that? You are going to wear a hole in the carpet." Dumbledore said peering over his glasses.

"And? Why do I care at the moment? Harry is missing!! I woke up and he was gone. No note, no anything he is just missing! I can't even contact him through the bond!" Severus snapped at the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood and walked towards Severus. He placed a hand on his shoulder stopping his pacing.

"We will find him." He said quietly squeezing Severus' shoulder. Severus slumped.

"I hope so." Just then door sprang open and in walked Harry carrying his Staff. Severus whipped around and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. 

"Where were you?" Harry looked up at the face of his love and for the first time he saw fear in his eyes. 

"Severus?" Harry questioned. Severus looked at him again.

"Where were you?" 

"Severus I'm so sorry, I had to make my Staff and I couldn't stop." Severus peered at him through his bangs. 

"Harry don't ever do that to me again! I was so worried." He threw his arms around Harry. A moment later they were broken apart by Dumbledore's polite cough.

"Harry you know what this means? You have made your Staff. It is time to begin training the children." Albus reached out his hand and laid it on Harry's shoulder.

"I know it is hard for you to train children to do something that you so despise doing yourself, but you know that you must do this." Harry sighed and nodded his 

head.

"I will train them, I know that I have to, but I will not pick anyone for the Army until they are ALL trained to a level where they can protect themselves. This duelling

class will not just be to pick and choose child warriors, I intend to train any and all students who wish to protect themselves." Harry said eyes flashing. 

Dumbledore nodded his assent and Harry and Severus swept from the room. 

Albus slumped down onto his table and held his head in his hands. "I don't want to do this either Harry, but we have to, it's the only way."

___________________________________

Ron and Hermione wandered into the hall early in the morning, they had woken early and as it was a Saturday had decided to spend the day picnicking by the lake. After eating a small breakfast they wandered down to the kitchens to grab a basket of food. They reached the picture, tickled the pear, turned the newly appeared door handle and went inside. They were instantly surrounded by eager House Elves.

"Ohhhhh it is Harry Potter's Weazy and his friend Miss Hermione. What does the friends of great Harry Potter want in the kitchen, A drink or some food or maybe some sweets?" Dobby said bouncing breathlessly. Hermione scowled and mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'ugh slavery, that's what it is, slavery.' Ron just blushed slightly and smiled at Dobby.

"Uh Dobby could you please get a picnic basket for Hermione and I?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically looking almost like he was trying to shake his head off. He returned about 3 minutes later clutching a large wicker basket. 

"Oh Dobby brought a picnic for Harry Potter's Weazy, he got a blanket and all. Have fun Weazy!" Ron blushed again and grabbed the basket that had been thrust into his hands by the ever-enthusiastic Dobby. He and Hermione wandered to the far side of the lake, unpacked their basket and lay down in the sun basking in the warm September air. They laid that way for over an hour basking the closeness of their other before either of them moved. Hermione sat up and looked over to Ron.

"Ron, what is going to happen with Harry? I mean we still don't know what happened in class yesterday. What if something is wrong with him? Or if he is getting too powerful and is going to be dangerous? I don't want to loose him Ron." Ron sighed and wrapped his arms around his love.

"I'm not sure 'Mione but Dumbledore said he would tell us a soon as he could and whatever happens you know that we are going to be there for him no matter what." Hermione just sighed and settled further down into his arms. They both soon drifted off to sleep.

____________________________________

Elsewhere, 

"Stop pacing Draco, not only are you giving me a headache but you are pulling my arm along with you and it is starting to hurt." Draco looked towards his soulmate? Friend? Boyfriend? And decided that he really needed to talk to Neville. 

"Sorry Longbottom," He sneered half-hazardly. It dropped completely when he saw the hurt look displayed all over Neville's face. Draco sat down and looked towards Neville. It was time for The Talk.  

"Lon...Neville, how do you feel about the whole soulmate thing?" Draco asked cautiously while inspecting his hands. Neville's head snapped up, he had expected that they would have to have this convocation sometime but hadn't reckoned on it being so soon. Studiously avoiding Draco's eye he began to speak or rather, stutter.

"Umm...errr...Umm...Uhh...well umm Draco umm..." Draco raised a carefully manicured eyebrow. Neville reddened. He whispered quietly. "Well I sort of don't mind all that much." In none off the scenarios that Neville had imagined would follow that statement did Draco do what he did now. He did not ridicule him, he did not hex him, he did not laugh he simply lent in and lightly pressed his lips to Neville's. Tingles ran through Neville's body and he wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy. 

Draco had never felt something like this before, sure he'd kissed other people but it was never like this. He felt so warm and he had tingles running thought his whole body centring on the places where the two touched. When Neville didn't pull away as he had half worried and instead pulled him closer, Draco smiled, wrapped his arms around Neville's waist and pulled him even closer. That is how Severus and Harry found them ten minutes later when they returned to the rooms. The boys didn't even notice the door opening and it wasn't until Harry coughed politely that the two separated. Neville blushed as soon as he realised what he had been caught doing Draco joining him as the big red tomato when Severus raised his eyebrow and smirked, Harry just laughed behind his hand. Draco suddenly remembered why he had been pacing a hole into the carpet.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO THIS MORNING?" Draco yelled in a manner strongly reminding Harry of Mrs Weasley. It had the same effect on Harry as the real Mrs Weasley's did; he looked at his feet and shuffled them a bit. 

"Um I'm sorry?" Harry smiled hopefully. Draco glared at him and turned towards Severus. 

"And what about you?" Severus did a wonderful imitation of Harry shuffling and looking at his feet until he realised that it was his godson glaring at him like that and not the Weasley matriarch. At which point he glared and in true Snape fashion snapped "Out" and glided into his room. The other occupants of the room stared at the closed door for a moment before breaking into laughter. Harry turned to Draco.

"Good Weasley impression Malfoy." Harry said between laughter. Draco gave him a queer look. Harry quickly explained the effect that the Weasley matriarch had on most people, Draco broke out into laughter again. After they had all calmed down Draco looked over to Harry.

"It seems that we are forgetting out feud Potter." Draco said looking Harry in the eye.

"Well as it seem that not only are we sharing rooms but your boyfriend, and that is what I assume Neville is, is one of my close friends I think that we can put aside our little arguments for a while." Draco inclined his head in agreement, half hiding the smile on his face and extended his hand.

"Truce?" Harry took his hand and shook it.

"Truce." 

"AWWW how sweet." Came the sarcastic comment from the entrance to Harry and Severus' rooms. The boys glared at Severus and he chucked lightly before walking over sliding gracefully into the seat next to Harry. Harry slipped his hand into Severus' and looked up at the in his opinion much too tall other wizard. Severus smiled at Harry and then looked towards Draco.

"But please refrain from flirting with my partner, you have your own." Draco stuck his tongue out at the older man, who only laughed.

"If anyone had been watching this I reckon they would have had a heart attack, not only was Draco Malfoy laughing and smiling in a way that didn't promise to remove vital body parts but Severus Snape is laughing and smiling, full stop." Severus looked very surprised at that, not because of the comment, but because of the speaker, Neville. Neville just shrugged.

"My boyfriend is his godson, I reckon he can cut me a bit of slack now." Severus snorted at this and both Draco and Harry laughed out loud. 

OKAY!!!! So what did we think? TELL ME REVIEW!!!!!


	23. 23: A Howler

Disclaimer: I don't own it I never will so bugger of you vultures.

A.N. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! Not all my fault!! The Fanfiction A.N Nazis banned me from updating for a while. :( But I'm back now so here you go. Also I'm a senior now so I have horrendous amounts of homework but I'm home with the flu today so rejoice all you shall have your update.

Chapter 23: 

Sirius Black was not a happy Animagus. Not happy at all. Snape has seduced his godson! Probably given him a love potion or something. He refused to believe that Harry would marry the bastard of his own free will, and soulmates, for christsakes! There was no way he would believe that! 

Remus Lupin-Black looked on from the kitchen as Sirius raged through the hallways of his ancestral home towards the owlery. He wasn't sure what Sirus had seen in the newspaper that upset him so but he knew from the look on his face that someone was going to receive quite a nasty howler.

THUMP! 

Harry opened one sleep weary eye to see Severus sprawled across the floor.

"Watcha doing down there love?" Harry asked his lover.

"What do you think I'm doing Potter? You are the one who pushed me out of bed!" Severus snarled pulling himself up.

"I did no such thing!" Harry cried indignant. 

"You most certainly did! How else would you explain my sudden acquaintance with the ground?" 

"You fell out of bed and are blaming it on me because it hurts your pride to be seen doing it?" Harry said with a grin.

"I never fall out of bed!" Severus half shouted trying to contain laughter.

"You most certainly do! Albus told me only two days ago that every time he comes to your door early he hears a thump when you fall out of bed, not to mention that your crocked nose break stems from a fall from bed that resulted in a broken nose." Severus just humphed and entered the bathroom. Harry giggled and flopped back into the bed. 

Half an hour later Harry and Severus strode into the Great Hall and seated themselves at the head table. Just as they were tucking into breakfast the post owls began to descend over the diners. Much to Severus' surprise, one of the owls in the flock was making its way towards him. When it landed before him he realised what it was carrying. A Howler. He reached a wary hand out and opened the seal.

SNIVELIUS!! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY GODSON, YOU PAEDOPHILIC ANAL RETENTIVE WANKER! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY FUCKWIT I KNOW YOU GAVE HIM A POTION OR SOMETHING, SOMEONE LIKE HARRY WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU! KEEP YOUR DIRTY SLIMY HANDS OF HIM OR I SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU!  

The envelope then burst into flames and Harry looked at Severus, stunned.

"Well I don't think he took the news to well, what do you think?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"I think that your mutt of a godfather should be castrated if he cannot control his temper." Severus smirked.

"I don't think Remus would appreciate that, love." Severus scowled.

"I don't know what the Lupin see in the mutt, I don't particularly like the man but I would grant him better taste."  

"Yes, but many people would ask the same question of me."

"Yes and you would answer my handsome features, my amazing wit and my unrivalled intelligence." Harry snorted.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head this morning Severus? You seem to be delirious." Severus shook his head and the couple turned their attention back to their plates oblivious to the fact the rest of the school were staring at them wondering who the heck that Howler came from and why the newly weds so easily brushed it off.

I'm sorry its short but I have a mild case of writers block. 


	24. 24: Elves

Disclaimer: Don't own it never will.

Hello boys, girls and undecided yes it is I, back from the dead. You see my 'puter shat itself. Be grateful you have this. This story was considered for discontinuation but was saved when a plot bunny bit me on the arse; it is now a LotR's crossover but is still centring on the Hogwarts gang. It will be from the books not the movies so Haldir is still alive and Arwen is still wandering Middle Earth, they will be the only persons (elf) from the books present, there will be no Gondorians and the dwarves have become part of the magical community (Think Flitwick). The Gondorians were the first wizards, (excluding Istari (Gandalf and co)) from their line came the founders of Hogwarts and so the Elves are honouring their alliance with the Gondorians by giving help to the leader of Hogwarts, Dumbledore.

Chapter 24

Dumbledore sat in his office playing chess; the chessboard was a difficult opponent. There was a knock on his door and he reached for his wand to turn the door transparent. As he did so, the door swung open and he was startled to see a tall man, his face half hidden by a long forest green cloak, who he had never seen before.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" He asked as he grasped his wand. The stranger chuckled.

"Do not fear old man, I have not come to harm you, I have come to honour the age old alliance between our people." Dumbledore looked suspiciously at the strange man.

"What alliance? We only have alliances with groups not with a whole people." The stranger nodded in understanding,

"The reason you do not know of our alliance is that there has not been call to invoke it for thousands upon thousands of years, because not since the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron has there been an evil which so threatens Middle Earth as the Dark One does." Dumbledore sat back in surprise.

"The Last Alliance? But that is naught but a legend." The stranger pulled back his hood to reveal long dirty blonde hair and pointed ears.

"All legends have a basis in truth; Albus of Hogwarts, I am Haldir, once Warden of Lothlórien now commander of the armies of the Last Elves who march under the banner of Arwen Undómiel, Queen of Gondor and Lady of Rivendell. I am sent by her to offer our allegiance and to destroy the evil that threatens all of us. Will you allow us to honour our pledge?" Dumbledore sat stunned for a few moments.

"Why offer your allegiance to me, I am but a school teacher?" Haldir laughed.

"You are much more than that old man. You continue the work of those who first founded this school, the direct descendants of those whom we first formed this alliance with, besides" He raised an eyebrow "you expect us to offer allegiance to the rabble you call government?" Dumbledore let out a bark of laughter.   
"Very well, Master Elf, I accept your offer of allegiance, we should discuss the abilities of the Elves as that knowledge has been lost and what numbers you can call for an army, and in what timeframe." Haldir smiled.

"We are not wizards as you are, old man but we know the elements and how to work with them, we have in our possession Vilya, Nenya and Narya the three Elven rings of power, Wind, Water and Fire and our own knowledge of war craft and the warrior arts. No man can shoot a bow like an Elf and there are very few today who can match us with any other weapon. As for the numbers we can muster, I have an army of two thousand battle ready Elves camped not a league from here, in the forest which borders your land." Dumbledore paled.

"The Forbidden Forest? You must move them immediately, there are things in that forest which would kill for merely the thrill and others who have the bodies of spiders but the intelligence of men, you must bring them out!" Haldir smiled.

"We know of the spider creatures, the ilk of Shelob and the creatures of Mirkwood, they will not attack us, their fear is ingrained, for we have hunted them for countless years. We are safer in there than anywhere else." Dumbledore sat back and looked at his new ally, thanking Merlin that the Elves were on his side.

"If we are to be allies then you should meet my army. I will call The Order and you may collect any lieutenants you feel necessary. Meet here in two hours?" Haldir nodded and swept from the room. Dumbledore spent a moment contemplating the change in their fortunes before moving to call The Order. Patting Fawkes, he asked the Phoenix call the Inner Circle of the Order to his office in one hour, Fawkes trilled and disappeared in a whirl of flame. Dumbledore next went to the fireplace to Floo Severus and Harry. He began calling as soon as his head appeared in Soters Limenand very soon Harry appeared in the lounge.  
"Ah Harry, I just wanted to ask you to accompany Severus when he attends the Order meeting tonight, it is very important that you be there." Harry looked curious but agreed and taking his leave, he went to inform Severus.

An hour later, when Severus and Harry entered the Headmaster's office it had gone from a quiet study to a noisy boardroom. The Inner Circle was seated at a long table in order of seniority. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, McGonagall at his right hand and an empty space at his left hand for Severus. It alternated right and left down the table, Moody, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Bill, Charlie, Elphias Doge and Molly Weasley. The room quieted slightly as Severus sat down and Harry stood behind him. Dumbledore shook his head at him, conjured a chair, and moved over so they were sharing the head of the table. The volume rose significantly at this until Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.

"I understand many of you would be upset as to my sharing the head of the table with Harry but after some information which has come to light in the last week it would probably be more apt that I would be sitting at Harry's left hand rather that sharing the head with him. Harry is a Magus and yesterday he completed his staff. He is the Lion from the prophecy of the Lion and the Snake and he is soulbound to the Snake." There was a stunned silence for several moments; the first person to speak was McGonagall.

"Headmaster, I must be mistaken but you said that it would be apt for you to sit at Harry's left hand, surely you meant right hand." Dumbledore shook his head.

"No Minerva, that would be the seat of the Magus' soulbound not myself." All eyes turned to Severus who just glared back. After several moments, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well now we have seating arrangements sorted we should continue with the business at hand, an hour ago we gained a powerful ally." Murmurings ran through the gathering. "The Last Alliance is once again honoured by the Elves." Pandemonium broke out.

"Albus you cannot be serious, the Last Alliance is naught but a legend!" Dumbledore smiled.

"No it isn't and for that I am very thankful, at this very moment there are two thousand of the Last Elves commanded by Haldir Warden of Lothlórien and under the banner of Arwen Undómiel, Queen of Gondor and Lady of Rivendell camped just off the grounds. Haldir will be here in less than an hour with his lieutenants to discuss their place in this war."

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Review!!


	25. 25: Explanations

Disclaimer: Don't sue, it's impolite.

A.N. Yes I am sorry, I have no excuse, please forgive me, I'll try not to do it again. And I made a mistake, I only wrote 9 soul bonds when we need 10, the other one is Girl!Blaise Zabini/Terry Boot

Chapter 25

The meeting went as smoothly as could be expected, after the initial disbelief the Order and the elves got along quite nicely. It was decided that the Elves would guard the school and fight with the wizards in the final battle. They also invited Dumbledore to send students to be trained each school holiday and Harry agreed that if the duelling class were ready they would join the elves for training after Christmas. After the meeting Harry found himself seated in Albus's office sipping tea, Severus at his side. After a few minutes, Harry sighed heavily.

"We're going to have to inform the soul bonded soon, aren't we?" Albus smiled sadly.

"Yes Harry I'm afraid so." Severus grasped Harry's hand for comfort.

"I would like to do it sooner rather than later. I don't like withholding such important information from them and we should begin training as soon as possible. With your permission I would like to tell them tonight." Albus looked closely at Harry.

"Are you sure, you can hold if off a few more days until you are more settled." Harry shook his head.

"No, Albus I would like them to know now.'

"Very well, Harry, I will have them meet you at your rooms this evening after dinner." Harry downed the last of his tea.

"Thankyou Albus." Harry said sincerely as the soulbound left the Headmaster's office to prepare for that night.

After dinner, 16 people followed Professor Snape through the corridors of Hogwarts until they reached a portrait of Merlin. Severus spoke the password and the children followed him into the common room where Harry, Draco and Neville awaited them. Harry smiled at the soulbound children and motioned them to take a seat on one of the many couches. When they were settled, he took a breath and began to explain.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. If you think you cannot hear what I am going to tell you, this is your last chance to leave." A few of the children murmured and the youngest few looked at their partners but none left. Harry smiled.

"Thankyou, as most of you know, Voldemort has risen again and if he is not stopped he will destroy our world." The soulbound nodded gravely. Harry continued.

"A prophecy has been foretold and it pronounces that if I fight him alone I will loose, but if I raise an army of young soulmates and children, we have a much better chance of victory. That is why I have called you here tonight, I need your help. Will you let me train you? Will you help me fight the Dark Lord and protect those you love? Will you join me?" Even the Slytherins cried 'Yes' when they noted that their Prince and Head of House agreed completely. Harry beamed at them.

"From now on you will live in these rooms. As a couple, you will occupy a small suite with a large bedroom, a bathroom and a small dressing area. You will have access to the training room, which will appear most often as a large physical training hall but can also become a classroom. There is a kitchen for those who wish to cook for themselves but I imagine it will mostly be used for a lab, both potions and otherwise as it has also been stocked for that eventuality and a large library. The house elves will bring your things up presently, any questions?" The soulbound stared blankly at him. Severus slipped an arm around his husband and snickered into his ear.

"I think you shocked them a little love." Harry laughed softly as the other members of their little army stared blankly at them. Finally, Draco finished snickering and with the arrogance only a born pure-blood could muster, sneered at the gathering.

"Please, we understand you are not used to wealth, but this is ridiculous." Ron scowled at him, looking ready to blow up but Neville smacked Draco and he subsided with a smile. Those who were familiar with the enmity between Draco and the Gryffindors looked a little shaken. Neville chuckled.

"You didn't think we'd stay enemies when we are destined to be together did you?" Harry sat back in amusement, marvelling at how much Neville had changed since he had first met him on the train seven years ago. Before long, the soulbound had roused from their stupefied silence and were being shown to their rooms. Harry and Severus made their own ways to bed soon after and in the dark Severus held Harry tight to him.

"I did the right thing, didn't I Sev?" Harry asked with a shaking voice. Severus sighed and ran his hand through his lover's unruly hair.

"Yes, Harry love, you did."

Fin

Review…you know you want to.


	26. 26: A Begining

Title: Thank You for Saving Me from My Secrets

Author: Incensio Lady/ Nox Noctis Anima

Warnings: Slash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, I'm just playing.

A.N. Ok, so I was going to end it last chapter, mostly cause I've got my end of high school exams now and then I'm out of home and off to university, but you lot were so persistent, so here it is. Don't expect regular updating, but cause I'm now going to be in the middle of the preparations I can't really end it so I'll be still continuing. Ohhhhh marvel at the bigness.

Chapter 26

The next morning dawned much too bright and early for Harry's liking. He dragged himself out of bed, extraditing himself from the warm arms of his husband.

He lent out of the window, staring down into the lake below him. Today he was to begin the instruction of the duelling club.

From the moment Dumbledore made it clear that he expected Harry to teach the duelling club he had begun investigating how. He had arrived at the idea of using the muggle basic training model, physical training such as running in the morning, followed by training in specific skills. Those who wished to proceed further in the training and who were in 4th year or above or special cases from younger years could then combine this training with unarmed and weapons training. From this group would evolve the army.

The class was scheduled to meet in the Hall after dinner, and all students were to attend. The class would be compulsory for all students for 3 weeks, after this time those students in 3rd year and below would be required to leave, those who wished to continue training would be judged on a case to case basis to determine their suitability for training. Harry hoped that be this time all the bonds would have dissolved, if not the students continuing training would be released. After 6 weeks the students from 4th to 7th year could choose to continue training or not, for those who did so this would be the beginning of real training. The remaining students would be informed as to the real reason for the advanced training; those who wished to leave could, though they would have their memory modified beforehand. After a week of extra general training in many subjects, including mediwizadry, intelligence, weaponry and stealth each member would be asked to specialise. Some members would become medics, some scouts, some would learn to acquire and manage supplies, some would not specialise and while the specialists received special training they would receive extra weapon and battle training. The training would become more rigorous and the members would begin to attend fewer classes as their training advanced.

The day passed quickly, the Chosen went to classes and Severus to lessons while Harry remained in his rooms practicing with his newly acquired skills.

After dinner Dumbledore pushed back the tables and transfigured a platform in the middle of the room. After a few moments Harry mounted the stairs and the hall quietened. Harry took a deep breath and began to speak.

"As I'm sure most of you know, I am going to be teaching this class, although I am technically a Professor I would rather you refer to me still as Harry. This class is going to be one of your most gruelling, I feel I have to warn you now, you will not just be learning duelling spells, because one of the most important aspects of dulling is stamina. To acquire this we will be participating in P.T, or physical training each morning, including weekends. You will meet at the front entrance at 7am" There were several groans in the audience, Harry smiled. "Yes I know it's early, training will be for one hour and will comprise of one of the easiest forms of exercise, running. Those who do not attend will receive both detentions and loss of house points. I suggest you wear light clothing, uniform is not compulsory, neither in physical training nor duelling classes. Each weeknight there will be and hour and a half of duelling training after dinner. On Saturdays, beginning at 12 midday, there will be two hours of general fitness training, practice and will include time for individual help if needed." Harry stopped and watched the reactions of the students, some looked indignant, some shocked, but to his relief most looked eager. He continued.

"Those of you who are 3rd year and below will finish your training in 3 weeks." A few of the students mentioned began yelling questions, Harry put his hand up to stop them. "Those of you who wish to continue or who excel in your training, may approach me at the end of the three weeks and on an individual basis I will decide if you may continue. Those in 4th to 7th year may make the same decision at the end of 6 weeks, however, they do not have to approach me, just indicate on the list, which will be posted in the common rooms if they will be returning. Are there any questions" Harry looked around the room, but his audience seemed satisfied.

"If that's all then, you may return to your houses, don't forget P.T tomorrow at 7." He waved them off and left as they began to trickle out of the room. Exhausted he fell asleep as soon as he reached his rooms, only to be lifted into bed by an amused Severus when he left the lab at just past midnight.

Harry rose the next morning at 6am and by quarter to 7 was standing outside the doors waiting for the students. The first few trickled in just as Harry arrived and seeing him silently standing, sat down to await the rest of their classmates. At 7 o'clock Harry set a barrier across the entrance hall, each student who crossed lost a point for each minute they were late. Harry led the students present through a short warm-up and at 7.10 when they finished Harry decided that there would be no more arrivals and began marking rolls. He discovered there were 13 missing students, deducted 20 points from each and set them a detention with Filch. He then turned towards the students present.

"Thank you for coming, especially those who arrived on time, please, for those of you who did not, heed their punctuality and arrive on time. Today's task will be a run around the lake." There were some groans and exclamations of disbelief amongst the students. "But as many of you would not be able to complete this you may complete this at your own pace, but be warned classes will begin on time and I am sure your teachers will not be pleased with your tardiness. As encouragement to push yourselves and as reward for those of you who are already in good health, the first house to have 10 members cross the finish line will earn 50 points." The students did not move. "Well go then." He said amused as he began jogging, they jumped up and began, at different speeds to either run or walk the track. By the halfway point he had caught up with those who had begun at a sprint, either collapsed, breathing heavily at the edges of the path or walking slowly, Those who were walking had been long since left behind, now Harry was leading a group of Quidditch players, muggleborn athletes and a few of the fitter wizards, most of whom had either started jogging at the beginning or had slowed down quickly to keep pace. When he reached the finish line, Harry, accompanied by Ron, Draco and Dean, the only Chosen to have yet broken the bonds, were leading the pack by several hundred meters. However, as the pack mostly consisted of Unicorns it was them who won the house points. Once the main pack had finished Harry did a quick warm down and sent them back to the castle to shower, breakfast and prepare for class. As the next 10 students arrived Harry showed them how to warm down and sent them to the castle, he did this until the last runners straggled in at 8.25 and then followed them up. He would examine their performance and speak to them about it the next morning. He was so lost in though that he barely noticed Severus standing in the entranceway in time to stop himself from bumping into him. Severus slipped his arm around Harry and cocked an eyebrow.

"Enjoying teaching?" Harry chuckled.

"I can understand why you hated us. But I think I've surpassed even you in deducting points in one day." Severus smilled at this and kissed him lightly. Having said good morning he set off to his classroom to prepare for his classes. Harry smiled contentedly and returned to his room to shower, eat and plan for the evening lesson.


End file.
